Captain Seto
by Bayleef
Summary: It's time to test Seto's babysitting skills. Yami, Yugi, Joey, Ryou, Bakura and Marik were playing with unknown magic, and now they're little 5yearolds! And violent ones at that. How will Seto cope? Chappy 21 up!
1. Oopsie does it

Can yaz believe it, another new one! I'm starting any idea's I think of, and this is one. As you's can see, I got an ikkle carried away, and made a short chappy ^^;; Hope yaz'll like!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
'These are thoughts'

**Chapter One - Oopsie Does It **

"Hey Yugi, what kind of drink it this?"

"I dunno, Yami found some old book of something in his soul room. He just started mixin' things together and that's what he made. He said he doesn't even know what it is, but that he had a feeling it would be useful against Bakura, then he said to leave it alone."

"Wonder what it tastes like."

"Joey did you hear a word I just said?"

Joey looked away from the bottle to Yugi. "Oh come on, how bad can it be?" He said, opening the bottle and was about to drink it when Yugi made his responce.

"Poison?"

"Ok, maybe I won't test it." Joey said putting the cork back on the bottle and looking at it. "Come to think of it, it doesn't look to inviting." He commented, looking at the purple liquid with red swirls that moved around it like smoke.

There was a sudden crash and Yugi looked over at the door. It was Bakura.

"I've come for the Millenium Puzzle Yugi." He said in a harsh voice, but was interupted.

"No, I've come for the Millenium Puzzle!" Marik yelled, shoving Bakura out of his way and standing in the doorway.

"Bakura get back in the Ring!" Ryou yelled running and and standing next to Bakura, pointing at the ring around his neck.

"You actually expect me to listen to you?" Bakura snapped, and rolled his eyes when Ryou nodded happily. "Idiotic mortal..." He muttered under his breath.

"Yugi what's going on?" Yami asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Um... I've kinda lost track." Yugi replied, scratching the back of his head. It was starting to feel crowded in the small game shop.

Joey looked at the bottle and then at Bakura who was begining to rise. "Hey Yami! Heads up!" He called, throwing the bottle over to him.

Yami turned around in confusion and jumped when he saw the bottle. He fumbled, trying to catch it, but missed it. It crashed the floor and a small purple smoke bgan to rise up. "Oh crud..."

"Oopsie..." Joey said nervously. The smoke began to spread quickly and before anyone could move, the whole room was covered in a purple cloud.

-----------

Seto walked down the street, looking through his deck as he did so. With Mokuba off at summer camp and most of his work done, he'd grown bored and was now walking around the streets of Domino City. He looked up in confusion as he came to the Turtle Game Shop. There was a purple smoke drifting out the door. Was there a fire. He ran to the door and looked in. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide. "Y-Yugi?!"

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Muhahaha! Welp, that's it! Whacha think? Short I know, but whacha gonna do ^^ Hope yaz'll keep reading, and please review! Slán slan for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	2. Attack!

Ok, welcie's ( O.o;; ) back to 'Captain Seto'! Thankies for the reviews guys! Here are responses!

Response to Reviews:  
Imp is Insane: This one long enough? Sorry but I can't really do long chappys much no more ^^;;  
ShadowFire2: I'm listenin', here's your update ^^  
Ashla: I'm related to such a great reviewer ^^;;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Two - Attack! **

Seto leapt back and leant against the outside wall of the Turtle Game Shop. No way, what he was seeing couldn't be true... could it? Stealing a glance into the shop again, his eyes once again grew wide in shock.

"You're it!"

"Ow! You hurt me!"

"You're a bully... but I'm a better bully!"

"Wanna bet!"

"Ow! WAA!"

Seto looked at the five-year-olds in the main part of the shop. Yugi was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, hand over his arm with his eyes slightly tear filled. He was looking up at Yami, who had his arms folded and his back to a crying Bakura who was holding his eye.

"I'm more stronger than you!" A little Joey said stepping up to Yami and smirking. Marik just sat on the floor beside Ryou, both of them looking confused.

Yami looked at Joey for a minute then waved his little hand in Joey's face, looking away. "No com-peti-tion." He said, struggling to say 'competition'.

Joey growled and punched Yami in the arm, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey! What was da for?!" Yami yelled as he sat up, looking up with slightly watery eyes.

"I am TOO a com- ... a com-.. a strongerer person!" Joey yelled, folding his arms and looking away.

"Oh ya?!" Yami yelled, getting to his feet and glaring at Joey, who was slightly taller then he was.

"YA!" Joey yelled, trying to be louder then Yami.

Marik and Bakura looked at each other and grinned. At the same time, they both punched the air with their fists. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" They chanted. Ryou and Yugi looked a little worried at this. They didn't want to get stuck in the middle of this!

Seto hesitated for a second, but a second was to long. Joey and Yami suddenly began fighting each other, swinging punches and kicks at each other. "Hey you too break it up!" Seto called walking in the door.

All the five-year-olds seemed to freeze, all of them suddenly looked over at Seto. Seto was confused, but they suddenly all yelled in unison. "AHH! STRANGER!" and took off into the back.

Seto took off after them, but they seemed to move in a different time zone. By the time he had reached the living room, they seemed to have forgotten about him and were jumping around the room, knocking things over and, in general, causing chaos. _"Yugi's grandfather's going to go crazy when he see's this place..."_ Seto thought. He knew he had to do something. He sighed and entered the room, whish was now in such a mess you could barely see the floor.

-----------

"I say we eat him." Joey whispered.

"Dats can-a-bowl-is-him silly. He pwobly tastes yuckie!" Bakura stated.

"Have you ever tasted a grown up?"

"Well... no..."

"Dere's a first time for eveyting." Joey said, grinning.

"We ain't gonna eat him." Yugi stated.

"Can we torture him?" Marik asked eagerly.

Yugi thought for a second then answered. "Well... not much..." There was a murmur of annoyance at his decision.

"What makes shrimpy da boss?!" Bakura yelled.

Yugi looked down, upset, and Yami stood up. "I tink he makes a good leader."

"On what gwounds?"

"Dat he looks like me." Yami said smirking, but the others just glared at him. "Fine, I be da leader coz I'm da strongerest." All but Joey seemed to agree with that statement.

"Can you _please_ let me go?"

"Don't intewupt our meeting!" Ryou yelled back at Seto. Seto had somehow been pushed into a chair and they had tied him up with an extension cord Joey had found in the kitchen. They resumed their 'meeting' and once they'd come to the leadership decision, Yugi whisper something to Ryou, who ran out and pulled something back into the room from the basement. He opened it and they all looked at it for a second before cheering.

_"What the heck are they doing?"_ Seto thought to himself.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Well? Whacha think? They're so cute! Ain't they?! Welp, I ain't gonna blab on, please review guys! Slán slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	3. Underdowg!

Hey guys! I've updated! *Is shocked* Heehee ^^;; I was planning on updating as many stories as I could on my b-day but I decided to update this now, hope yaz enjoy! Thankies for the reviews again, here are the responces!

Response to Reviews:  
Ashla: Poor Kai and Ash... I have to live with you but they;ve still got it worse ^^;;  
samantha: Really? I didn't think twas that funny.. oh well, glad you liked it ^^  
Ieyre: Disturbing? How so? Heehee...  
Katie Bell, Chaser: Glad yaz like it ^^  
ShadowFire2: Heehee, I love chibi fics too. This stories more for suteness then humour, but hey, seems to work both ways ^^  
DMCat15: Lol, they weren't serious, they were just playing around. Hope yaz like it!  
malik's girlfriend: you can say that again ^^

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Three - Underdowg! **

"So you think your Indians...?" Seto said in a blank tone, looking at the group of five-year-olds around him. The bag had been full of face paint, and now, if you looked at them, they did look like Indians.

"Silence!" Joey said pointing at him. "You awe our prisoner and you do not have right's to talk-ed." The rest of the others nodded in agreement.

Seto's eye twitched as his patience with them began to grow thin.

-----------

"Marik drop that! ... Joey, Yami, stop fighting! Yugi please stop crying... Ryou, Bakura, stop laughing at him!" Seto was nearly tripping over himself as he tried to control what was happening at different sides of the room. He was no longer tied down, they'd voted against eating him, not that they would have anyway.

Marik was running around the room with a golf club in his hand. He was laughing and swinging it everywhere, knocking things over. Yami and Joey had gotten into another fight on who was the best 'Indian' and when Yugi had been knocked off one of the chairs he was bouncing on, Bakura and Ryou had fallen to the floor laughing, causing Yugi to cry more.

He decided to sort out Joey and Yami first, they were ready to kill each other. He ran over and grabbed the back of each of their shirts, pulling them away from each other. They kicked and punched him, but they weren't as strong as they claimed to be. Now what?

Yugi dried his eyes and looked up in confusion. That Seto guy looked really mad about something. He suddenly got hit in the back of the head and was knocked over.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Marik threw the golf club down and went over to Yugi. "You ok?"

Yugi sat up and held his head, tears brimming in his eyes. "Ya I'm ok..." He answered in a whispered, clenching his teeth to suppress the pain.

Ryou and Bakura looked over at Joey and Yami, who Seto was now having trouble to hold back. Grinning they ran over and tackled Seto down, causing him to lose grip on the other two and fall flat on his face.

Yami and Joey looked at Seto, then each other. The grinned the through their hands in the air happily. "Doggie pile!" They exclaimed, jumping into the heap on top of Seto. "Seto da underdowg, Seto da underdowg!" They all chanted.

Seto groaned and looked up, but he couldn't move. Marik and Yugi walked over in front of him, Marik bending down and looking at him, then he smiled up at the others, jumping and knocking Bakura over, causing them both to laugh.

Yugi seemed to be the only one with a little pity. He looked around and spotted something on the kitchen table. "Hey guys!" He called, catching their attention. He pointed to a bowl of sweets in the kitchen. "Candy!"

It was as if Christmas had come early. They all ran into the kitchen, completely forgetting that Seto and Yugi even existed.

Seto sat up and sighed. This was more then he bargained for when he'd decided to go for a walk that morning. Who knew he'd end up baby-sitting his rivals and enemies?

Once Yugi saw Seto was ok, he turned heal and ran into the kitchen after the others. _"Great..."_ Seto thought. _"Bet a battle for chocolate is going to start any-"_

"MINE!"

Seto's thoughts were cut off as he heard Bakura yell.

"No... MINE!" Yami's voice followed.

"Mine!"

"Minemine!"

"Miney mine mine!"

Seto listened with amusement. Kid's conversations and arguments were funny sometimes... until...

"Ow! Why you-"

"Ow! you mean!"

"Hey, whacha hit me for?!" can Joey's voice.

"It was a acci- ow! Jerk!"

"Joey why'd you hurt me?!"

"He pushed me Marik, it's he's fault!"

Seto looked in and saw Bakura, Marik, Joey and Yami fighting, while Yugi and Ryou sat quietly eating their chocolate. They didn't escape though, once Marik grabbed their chocolate they were in on the fight as well.

_"That's it... I can't take it..."_ He shut he eyes and lowered his head. "Shut up!" He yelled in frustration, and was surprised to find that silence followed. Looking up, he groaned. They were all looking at him with watery eyes, he knew what was coming next...

Seto had to block his ears as they all seemed to start crying in unison. "I'm sorry!" He repeated this, but they still didn't seemed to hear him. "I'll do whatever you want just be quiet!" he yelled without thinking.

All the five-year-olds froze and looked at each other, then grinned, looking back at Seto. "Anything huh?"

"Oh crud..."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

**What do you think they should make him do?** Send in any suggestions, because my idea isn't at all funny ^^;;  
Thankies for reading guys, please review and slán slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	4. Kids in Control

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I'll try to be faster next time ^^;; Thankies for the reviews! Response time!

I got loadsa great idea's from peeps, and hopefully I'll be able to use them later on, thankies for your suggestions! =^^=

**Response to Reviews:**  
Seto's girl-942: Oh, good idea's! I'll use some of 'em ^^  
Alex Warlorn: You think to logically on things, it's a story, just accept things how they come out ^^ That's a good idea with Mokuba, if I can could I use it later on?  
Ashla: Cute chibi's! *Glomps them* Heehee =^^= Glad yaz like it.  
G-Prime12: More good idea's, I'll see if that fits in later. ^^  
Warrior Kalia: lol, I think it's a bit of both ^^;; But ya gotta admit, they are cute.  
kikoken: you wish you were in the story? How'd that work out? *Shrugs* Thankies for the review!  
Rikki-T-Fox: Again, more good idea's Maybe I'll get that to fit in too XD  
ShadowFire2: That could be loadsa dif' stuff, how'd ya mean?  
Senshichan14: LOL! Thats a great idea, but I dunno if it'll go in, I'll try to though =^^=  
Bakura-fan101: Um... I dunno... oo, maybe I'll bring Serenity in! Heehee, what do you think of your big brother now?  
feh: Tis the number one rule when babysitting ^^;; Hope it'll be good, I'm not that good at humour...  
DMCat15: Oooo.. losing a duel to 5-year-olds XD Maybe I'll do that, he could do it in Kaiba Land in front of everyone! MUHAHA!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Four - Kids in Control **

"Chocolate bars!"

"Suger canes!"

"Cookies!"

"Headache pills..." Seto mumbled, holding his head as the kids through piles of sweets into a shopping trolley. He'd made one of the biggest mistakes a person could make... and now they knew what he was afraid of.

Crying five-year-olds.

"Don't you have candy at home? What do you want all this for?" Seto asked as he took out some money and placed it on the counter.

"There's lots at home, but we's need-ed-ed more!" Yami say, smiling. Being the self-proclaimed leader had caused him to grow a little more cocky, and now he thought he owned the place.

Seto groaned as he picked up the bags. The group of kids were walking in front of him, singing 'Row, row, row your boat' completely off tune. The walk back to the game shop seemed longer then it was, but by the time they got there, they were dragging him out the door again, jumping up and down yelling. "Funfair! Funfair! Funfair!"

Eventually, Seto agreed to take them to the funfair, even though he knew this was bad idea.

-----------

"Wow..." The six five-year-olds exclaimed as they entered the funfair. To them as normal, the rides were huge, but to them as kids, the rides were bigger and even more amazing. Unfortunately, they were too young for most of the rides, but they made do with what they could. Yami, Bakura and Joey fell asleep in the waltsers, but as it spun faster, they woke up and cried out of fright, but yelling only made it go faster.

Marik and Ryou were more to the sidelines. They stayed at the sidelines and ate chocolate bars, candyfloss and any other sweet thing they could find. Eventually Yami convinced Yugi to go in the bumper cars with him. Yami was supposed to be the driver, but Yugi was more destructive then Yami first thought. Yugi took over halfway through the ride, claiming _Yami_ was a wimp, and began to show him, what he claimed 'bumper cars are all about' (( O.o;; ))

Bakura and Marik were playing with some sort of virtual reality fighting game, but once Bakura's score dropped to zero, he took off the gear and attacked Marik, stopped only because Seto had to pull them apart. Joey and Ryou were sitting at the sidelines, enjoying the fighting while eating the candy bought at the shop as well as in the funfair.

"Ow! Watch it you or I'll we'll have to go home!" Seto yelled at Bakura and looked at his hand. "Stupid little brat's got a hard bite..." He whispered to himself. Looking around his eyes grew wide. Where were the rest of them gone? They'd been there just a second ago, but now the only kid he had in sight was Bakura. "Oh no..."

-----------

Joey looked around and frowned. "I'm still hungry..." He said, which was weird considering he'd just had who knows how much candy. He leaned against a wall and thought for a bit, then grinned. He looked around and spotted a girl nearby, around Seto's age. "She looks vunerbul..." He whispered and sighed, walking over to her. He took a deep breath and tapped her arm. She looked down at him with confusion. "What do you want kid?" She asked.

_"Better get started."_ Joey thought and looked up at her innocently. "Have you seen my mommy?" He asked in an even more childlike voice then usual.

The girl looked a little surprised but shook he head. "Sorry, I don't know your mother." She said, but her voice was softer this time.

_"Ok, got her sympoty, next step... waterworks..."_ Joey's eyes suddenly began to fill with tears and he looked down. "I want my mommy..."

The girl bit her lip and knelt down in front of him. "Don't worry, we'll find your mother."

"Really?" Joey looked up at her and smiled when she nodded. "Thank you!"

"Would you like something to eat? Maybe it would cheer you up?"

Joey pretended to look shy and nodded, grinning when she turned her back. "Sucker..." He whispered.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ok, that's Joey done, next chappy I'll do the rest ^^ Sorry for the real long wait guys, hopefully the next chappy will be up sooner. Please review and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	5. Ride of Terror

Hey guys! See! Told ya I'd try get this chappy up sooner! Hope you guy'll like it, and thankies for all the reviews!

**Response to Reviews:**  
ShadowFire2: LOL! Shadow Chibi Magic! Heehee, that's a good idea, again I'll consider it ^^  
Seto's girl-942: Yup, Joey'll do anything to get what he wants ^^ Glad ya liked!  
G-Prime12: Heehee, for once yaz didn't have to bug me, I'm in the story mood this morning ^^  
Alex Warlorn: no offence but you's a pick picky. This is for a bit of fun! It's not really supposed to be humour, it's just supposed to be cute, but it seems to be workin' both ways ^^;;  
Senshichan14: Chibi's forever! *Glomps them* Heehee ^^ Glad yaz liked it!  
Ashla: Joey's bold, but oh so cute! *Huggles little Joey* =^^=  
kikoken: Sorry but I don knwo if I's could fit yaz in > DMCat15: O.o;; Your mad... oh well ^^ Join the club! *Eats suger and bounces around the room* Fear the shadow-suger-people!!  
**Chibis: O.o;; AHH! *Run away and hide from shadow-suger-people***

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Five - Ride of Terror **

"So what's you's name lady?" Joey asked, looking up at the girl as he ate some ice cream.

The girl looked down and smiled. "Oh, my name is Mai." _"He's just like a little Joey, it's so cute."_ She thought to herself. "So, you're here with your mom then?"

"Well actuly, I's here wit Seto Kaiba." Joey explained.

"Kaiba?" Mai was shocked, and confused. Seto Kaiba taking care of a kid just seemed... weird.

"Joey!"

"Uh oh..." Joey looked back and bit his lip when he saw Seto heading towards him. "Um.. I gotta go now... byebye!" Joey stuffed the rest of the ice cream into his mouth and ran off in the opposite direction to Seto.

"Joey Wheeler you get back here right now!" Seto yelled as he ran past with Bakura struggling to keep up. Mai was left confused, as she tried to figure out what was going on, while Seto was off on a chase for an over-energetic five-year-old.

-----------

"I want candy!"

"You just had some..." Seto mumbled as he walked through the crowds, holding onto Joey and Bakura's wrists so he wouldn't lose them. He'd been searching for the others for an hour, the only reason he bothered being he didn't want to feel guilty for abandoning a group of kids. He sighed and sat down on a bench. Where would be the first place a five-year-old would go...? Seto's head suddenly jerked up. "Forbidin rides..."

-----------

"Fow eight yearz an' up?" Marik struggled to read the sign, but succeeded eventually. "How olds we?" He ask Yami and Ryou behind him.

Yami looked at the Roller Coaster and thought. "Um.. we's could takes it, we must be eight!"

"Ya!" The other two yelled in unison. Once you paid at the entrance, all other rides were free, so they ran past everyone and got into the obviously to-scary-for-kids ride, right up to the front seats. They found the start boring, but what start to a roller coaster isn't? But suddenly, it dived straight downwards, and was hell from there on.

Upside down, sideways, speeding around at top speed. It was to scary for them, but they had to stick it out until the end.

When the ride finally stopped, they all sat frozen in their places, faces pale. When they finally did move, Yami was still in a state of shock while the other two had to lean on each other for support. They were feeling incredibly nauseous.

Yami suddenly broke out into tears and ran off, the other following, but at a much slower pace. Yami wasn't even paying attention to where he was going, all he knew was he was still terrified, and he had to get away from the roller coaster.

An arm suddenly reached out and stopped him, lifting him off the ground. In a panic he started swinging his arms around, until he heard a familiar voice. "Hey! What's the matter with you?"

"S-Seto?" Yami looked up at Seto, who's expression softened slightly when he saw how scared Yami was. "What's the matter Yami?" Seto asked, sitting down on a bench again and sitting Yami beside him. Bakura sat on his right, the opposite side to Yami.

Ryou and Marik showed up as Yami stuttered an explanation of what had happened. Seto was trying to calm him down, but before he knew it Yami was crying again. What came next was a bit of a shock. Yami hugged him, crying into him. Uneasily, he hugged him back, and frowned when Yami spoke up. "I want my mommy..."

"Me too..."

Seto looked over at Bakura, slightly shocked that's he'd admitted it. "Me too..." Ryou and Marik chorused. Joey was silent, but then nodded. "Me too..."

_"Oh great..."_ Seto thought, looking around at them. "Look, your parents aren't around right now." They all looked up at him, shocked. _"Bad move Seto. Bad move!"_ He yelled at himself mentally. "They... had to go away for a little while, and... I'm supposed watch you while they're gone." He said, making it up on the spot.

All of them looked at each other then smiled. "Okey dokey Seto!" The all yelled in unison, voice back to there normal hyper selves.

Seto smiled and sighed. _"That was close."_ Then a thought struck him. "Hey, where's Yugi?"

"He's not wit you?"

"Oh no..."

-----------

Yugi pushed himself up off the floor. He felt invisible to everyone, no one seemed to notice he was there. He'd gotten separated from Seto and the others in the crowd and he still couldn't find them. Worse still, it was getting dark and the place was emptying, yet he still couldn't find them.

"Seto!" He called as he walked around near the exit. There was no answer. _"Maybe they went back to de shop..."_ He thought. He wouldn't have been surprised. People were always forgetting and picking on him. He walked out of the funfair grounds and looked around. "I'm pretty sure homes this way..." He whispered to himself as he walked down the path.

He noticed water hitting the ground in front of him and looked up. "Gweat, wain..." He groaned as the rain began to pour heavier and moved closer to the wall, which provided better shelter.

-----------

It took a long time, and he was surprised to find he had found the way home. But there were two problems; the first being that's they other's weren't there, the second being the door was locked. Yugi looked down and sat on the doorstep, hugging his knees to his chest and putting his head down. "Where are you...?" He asked, but no one heard, only the rain.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ok, chappy done ^^ 2 Chappys in one morning, not bad huh?  
Poor chibis! *Glomps them* But poor Yugi the most *Huggles Yugi*  
Hope you guys like it, please review!  
Slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  



	6. Yo Yo! Kiko!

Hey guys! I don' really feel like respondin' to reviews this time round, but they were great! Thankies guys!

Oh! The kids, aside from Yugi, are gonna call Seto, Theto, cause it sounds cute =^^= Oh, and Kikoken, sorry if this sucks...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Six - Yo Yo! Kiko! **

"Yugi!" Seto called as he walked in front of the fair grounds. He cringed a little at the loud sounds of the other kids voices as they chorused him, but was glad they were trying to help. They where all trying to fit under an umbrella Seto was holding, except for Joey, who was running around in the ran until Seto yelled at him to get out of the ran. "He's not here guys, the fair's closed." What was he saying? Yugi could be hiding inside. Still, those chances were slim, the whole fairground was empty, and it was growing dark. Seto knew Yugi wouldn't stay this long.

But if he wasn't at the fairgrounds, where was he?

"Theto, me's hugry..." Ryou moaned as they walked along the streets. This started up a string of complants.

"I'm tired!

"My feets hurt!"

"I want candy!"

"I want Yugi to come back..."

Seto looked down and Yami and frowned. Yami seemed to feel respocible for Yugi going missing, just because he was the last person to see him. "We'll find him, don't worry about it." He looked around and sighed. "Let's go back to the game shop. Yugi's a smart kid, maybe he headed back."

-----------

Yugi groaned as he heard his name being called. He looked up wearily, feeling unusually low on energy for a five-year-old, and blinked to try and clear his vision. "Seto...?" He mumbled as his vision became more focused.

Seto frowned and put his hand on Yugi's forehead. He was burning up! He felt Yugi lean his head more on Seto's hand as his eyes closed and he became limp. Seto was suddenly bombbarded with questions from the others, the most frequant being 'Is he otay?' "I have to get Yugi to a doctor." Seto explaned, and suddenly, the whole group wanted to go with him. "You can't come, there're to many of you."

"Oh. My. God!"

Seto flinched and turned around, frowning. "Anyone but her..." He mumbled to himself. The girl standing in front of him was only a little shorter then he was, had brown eyes and long dark hair, which was a black colour tinted with red, and was smiling happily at him. She was originally from New York, but had moved to Domino City a few months back.

"I've seen alot o' weird stuff, but this, is just plane spooky! Seto Kaiba? With kids?!" The girl laughed and pointed at him. "I can't wait to tell everyone and ruin your tough-guy reputation!"

Joey looked over at the girl and pointed at her, looking up as Seto with a slightly surprised expression. "Theto, that lady's laughing at you."

"Thank's for pointing that out." Seto said rolling his eyes. "Look Kiko, I don't have time for this, I have to get Yugi to a doctor." He explaned looking down at the unconscious Yugi in his arms. "But, I have to get these guys to stay here..." He added, looking down at the others.

Kiko tilted her head and grinned. "Well... I could always take care of them 'til you get back..."

Seto looked up at her, one eyebrow raised. There had to be a catch.

"If you ask real nicely." Kiko added, he grin widening.

Seto growled, but looked down at Yugi, struggling to make a decision. He slouched slightly and mumbled something. "What's that Seto, I can't hear you?" Kiko said, grinning. "Would you take care of them please." Seto said in a dead tone.

Kiko frowned and folded her arms. "I'm getting a feeling of insenserity. Say it like you mean it Mr. or don't bother."

Seto growled. "Would you _please_ take care of them until I come back?"

"Well I dunno, I'm kinda busy." Kiko commented, but smiled when Seto glared at her. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them. Eee, they're like little plushies!" She picked the cosest one to her, which was Yami, and hugged him. "Iren't they just the cutest little thing?!"

"Ya whatever. Just get them in the house, keep them out of trouble and don't. Lose. Any of them." With that, Seto turned and left.

Kiko watched him leave then looked down at Yami. "Sounds like a mommy don' 'e?" She said in a slightly baby voice and Yami smiled, nodding. "'k then, who's up for cartoons?!"

-----------

Seto groaned as he walked in and looked around. The place was packed! Sitting down he sat Yugi sideways on his lap, who was still asleep. _"Great... Kiko better just keep the place in one piece if she wants to go home without pain..."_

-----------

Bakura looked over the back of the couch, scanning the room for a target. He grinned as he saw Ryou walking past, looking around cautiously, but Bakura stayed out of sight. When he was close enough, Bakura through the object in his hand forward and he struck Ryou in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Ryou yelled as the water balloon hit him, leaving him drenched. He turned around and flung another at Bakura, which hit him square in the face. That set everything off. Everyone emerged from their hiding places and began to launch water baloons around the room.

In the end, Marik was left the soul survivor, having been the only one that wasn't hit... until Yami took the garden hose inside and turned it on full blast.

"Ok... let's go play video games!" Kiko yelled, following the five-year-olds up the stairs to Yugi's room, were the games were.

The didn't realise, the firehose was still on...

-----------

Seto was leaning against the wall with his arms folded as the doctor gave Yugi a check-up. He was starting to get the feeling it was a bad idea to leave the other's with kiko, but wht choice did he have?

The doctor looked back as forwned. "He had a fever, and a very bad one at that. He'll have to stay at home a few days, have plenty of rest and he'll have to take some medicine, but aside from that I think he'll be alright."

Yugi looked up guiltily at Seto. "Sorry for causing twouble Seto..." He said and coughed.

"It's alright, your the calmest of the group." Seto commented as he paid for the checkup and medicine, walking over to him. He didn't see the point in calling anyone for a ride, they where only a short distance from the game shop anyway. How much could have happened in the space of an hour?

A lot.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ok, that's it. Sorry if the chappy sucked, me stomach's killing me! Must... have... food....  
I still can't freakin' decided stuff for 'Sinister Soul' it's drivin' me mad! GRR! *Clear throat* Sorry....  
Please review and slán slán for now!  
Slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  



	7. From one Hyper to Another

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait ^^; Don't tease the chappy name, I ran out of idea's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Seven - From one Hyper to Another **

"KIKO!"

"Uh-oh... looks like we're in trouble, eh guys?" Kiko grinned sheepishly as she looked down at the kids sitting in front of her.

"What's you's talkin' about?" Joey asked with a quizzical look. "He can't get mad."

"At us anyway." Yami added.

"You can have all da blame!" Bakura finished happily.

"Well gee... thanks a lot..." Kiko mumbled, standing up and walking out of Yugi's room, looking down the stairs. "What's the matter with you?! I haven't lost any if you... must... know..." Her speech slowed as she looked down the stairs. Seto was standing at the bottom of the stair while Yugi was sitting about five steps up, looking around in confusion as water had flooded to about a foot deep. "Um... oopsay?"

"Oppsay?" Seto whispered. "That's all you can say?! You've flooded the whole damn house!"

"No I haven't! I only flooded the bottom half!" Kiko yelled back in protest, folding her arms. "Look, Yami did it, he brought the garden hose into the house."

"But you were responsible, don't pin the blame on Yami."

Kiko huffed and leaned against the wall, pouting. "You're such a party pooper!" She yelled down at him, the group of five-year-olds walking out and watching.

"Look, you're responsible for this mess, you can clean it up." Seto ordered, his voice stern, Kiko already knew by the tone he wouldn't change his mind. Seto's gaze bypassed hers and he looked at the five-year-olds. "Come on guys, you'll have to come to my place for a while."

"Yay!"

"But-" Kiko started, but was interrupted by Seto.

"You've caused enough trouble, clean up first, then you can complain all you want." He said as he took each five-year-old in turn to the door so they didn't jump around in the water, having to carry Yugi anyway, he left him till last, carrying the sleepy Yugi on his back.

Once out the door, Seto sighed. He'd been busy the whole day with the kids. He'd never had time to work on any of his inventions; he couldn't always take care of them. He did have a company to run. _"I need help... but no way is Kiko babysitting again! But... maybe..."_ He pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number.

Yugi yawned and leaned his head on Seto's shoulder, looking at him sleepily. "Whacha doin'?"

"Getting reinforcements...." _"I hope this is a good idea..."_

-----------

*BeepBeepBeep*  
*BeepBeepBeep*

"Mokuba you snuck a cell phone to camp?"

Mokuba looked up at the camp supervisor and grinned sheepishly. "Long story.. now do you mind? I'll need to answer this... hello? Seto? Wha' do you... Wait for the family copter and get ready to come home right now? But... but it's swimming class today and . . you'll do WHAT to my Cap-mon collection?! You wouldn't dare!... Oh, you would..." the young boy sighed in frustration. "Fine then.. grumpy guts..." He mumbled as he lowered the phone, but Seto's voice yelled up.

[I heard that!]

-----------

"Maybe calling Mokuba wasn't the best idea..." Seto mumbled as he opened the door of his mansion and let the kids file in before him. "He's just as bad as these guys when he gets hyper, if not worse. But who else can I call that I know I can trust?"

-----------

Joey watched Bakura ramble on about various things to Ryou, making little sense but sounding as if he knew everything. Eventually, Joey snapped. "Baku you's is stupid!" He yelled, smacking Bakura on the forehead and knocking him back.

"Hey!"

"Don't you two start..." Seto growled angrily as he walked down the stairs to them. They quickly quietened down at the harshness of his voice, tearing up. "Oh no..."

"Have no fear, the REAL Kaiba is here!"

"Mokuba?" Seto looked back at the door to see his little brother walking in.

"The one and only." Mokuba grinned and walked over to him. "So, what is it you can't do this time round?" He smirked at Seto's growl of annoyance, before spotting the others. "Hey, who're the little rugrats, huh?"

Sighing, Seto quickly explained the situation. "It's not funny Mokuba!" He yelled once he'd finished, but Mokuba just laughed harder. "What?!"

Mokuba paused for a second and looked at him. Ginning he suddenly started chanting. "Seto's a softie! Seto's a softie!"

"I am not!"

"Marshmallow! Marshmallow!" Mokuba chanted, jumping up and down and laughing, dodging Seto as he tried to grab him. He ran off into the sitting room, quickly chased by his brother.

"If you's twos's don't be's ca-ful, deres gonna be tea-ers." Joey said in a mocking tone, waving his finger at them. It was obvious, he was mimicking his mother.

"Hey! Kai-ba-aa-aa-aa." Marik called, making a sleep-like 'baa' for Seto's name. That was his entertainment once he'd heard Seto's last name. "Me'sa wantsa choc-o-late!" He said in a sing-song voice.

Mokuba jumped over the back of the couch and sat down next to Marik. "Ya, me too!"

"Then get it yourself! You stay here and keep an eye on them, I have a whole day's work to catch up on." He turned on his heel and stormed out, mumbling to himself in anger as he did so.

Mokuba looked cluelessly in Seto's direction then back at the others. "Uh..." He looked from one to the other, then grinned. "Kitchen raid!"

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

I suck at this story -_- Meh, I don' care, this ones harder then the others, minus Sinister Soul, that one's hell!  
Sorry it sucks, sorry it's short, sorry in general.  
Oh boy, Mokuba's another Kiko... there's an idea comin' up, it's just gonna be mroe serious then nout else, but should be cute ^^  
**"VOTE WHICH CHIBI YOU WANT TO BE IN IT."**  
I'm not tellin' yous what it is, just vote for your favourite chibi, kk?  
Ok, as always, please review and slán slán for now!  
Slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	8. Intrusion

HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Captain Seto time! YAY!  
I know, how slow am I? Welp, don't ask questions, just read it!

**Response to Reviews** won't be do this chappy, but... 19 for one chappy?! You guys are the best! Hugs reviewers Thankies sooooo much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Eight - Intrusion **

"Snap!" "Snap!" "Snap!" "Snap!" "Snap!" "..." "Yell snap Yugi!" "But-" "Snap!"

Mokuba sighed in frustration. "You don't say snap until the cards are the same! Haven't you guys ever played before?"

The Five-year-olds all looked at the younger Kaiba, blinking in confusion, before Yami drew a seven and slapped it down on the five. "Snap!" He yelled, smiling happily. Yugi sighed and lay back, closing his eyes sleepily. "Snaps is no fun whens yous don' play it wight..." Yugi mumbled, but he wasn't heard.

"Well, this games as good as over..." Mokuba mumbled, taking the cards and putting them away. The room was littered with numerous toys, all of them Mokuba's. "Meh, what now? Oo! I know! Let's call Kiko!"

"Don't you dare..."

"Aww but Seto...." Mokuba whined to his brother, who had just walked into the living room.

Seto shook his head. "No. That girl does nothing but cause chaos."

Grinning, Mokuba nodded. "Exactly!"

"Ex-act-tac-a-ly!" The kids mimicked, nodding forcefully.

"No." Seto said in a tone that settled the argument. He walked over and put his hand and Yugi's forehead. "And why is he even out of bed?" He asked, glaring back suspiciously at the group of kids. The five-year-olds all grew wide eyed and disappeared behind Mokuba for fear of trouble, save for one.

"I'm not a scared o' you!" Bakura stated, pointing almost directly up at Seto. The older Kaiba simply rolled his eyes and walked past him. "Whatever you say runt." Seto mumbled. Bakura growled angrily.

"Mokuba, bring Yugi back to his room now." Seto ordered, ignoring the echo of 'aww's' and 'no fair's that followed. Mokuba reluctantly agreed and left the room with Yugi. "Alright you five..." He said, turning around, only to find four out to the group looking up at him, looking a little nervous. "What?"

"Runt huh?" Came a voice from behind him, before he received a strong blow to the back of his legs causing him to topple over and land on his back. He groaned and opened his eyes, and looked up. "Bakura you little brat!" He yelled, sitting up. Bakura had hit him with a baseball bat!

"Aaa!" Bakura yelped, swinging the bat forward in fear and hitting Seto on the head. Seto held his head and groaned, head down. Bakura blinking in confusion, before throwing the bat down and tackling Seto down, the rest quickly followed. _"Not again.."_ Seto thought.

"Seto da underdawg! Seto da underdawg!" The kids chorused happily.

-----------

"Ok guys, better head off to bed." Mokuba yawned, leading the group of five-year olds down a hall. It was 1a.m. already, and Mokuba was totally drained of energy. The same didn't go for the kids though.

"But I don' wanna!"

"It's late Marik..."

"The mons-turs'll eat us if we goes ta sleep!"

"There are no monster Ryou..."

"Monster's don't scare me!"

"See? Joey can protect you Ryou..."

"I can protect better!"

"Can not Yami!" Joey yelled. Yami glared over at him. "Ya-huh I can!" "Nu-uh you can't!" "Ya-huh I can!" "Nu-uh you can't!" "Ya-huh I can!" "Nu-uh you can't!"

"Shhh!" Mokuba put his finger to his mouth, and they silenced. He was just glad he had an excuse to quieten them. "Yugi's trying to sleep." He straightened up and looked around. "Hey, where's Bakura?"

-----------

"Wha'sis?" Bakura whispered to himself, looking at a control panel with some sort of key in it. He tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly, a computer voice spoke up.

[To withdraw security key, please enter the correct password.] Then a keypad lit up.

"Ooo a game!" Bakura exclaimed happily, pressing a few buttons.

[Entry code: osjensk - Access denied.]

Bakura huffed and tried again, this time spelling something. Unfortunately, he couldn't spell very well.

[Entry code: Kiiba - Access denied.] [Entry code: Blu Ies - Access denied.] [Entry code: Yamidalozer - Access denied.] [Entry code: Bakura ruels - Access denied.]

Bakura growled and slammed his hand down on the number side of the keypad.

[Entry code: 783185 - Accepted.]

Bakura watched in confusion as the lights on the computer screen turned off. He looked at the key and tried to take it out. This time it worked. Smiling triumphantly, he walked out of the room, looking at the key.

"Bakura! There you are."

Bakura quickly shoved the key in his pocket and looked up at Mokuba.

"Come on, you have to sleep too." Mokuba said, smiling. Bakura was reluctant, but followed, but keeping the key hidden. What it was for he had no idea, but he didn't want to get in trouble for it coming out so easy.

Within a few minutes he was lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling. All six of the kids shared a room, but there was plenty of room for them to move around. All the others had already fallen asleep, but Bakura was uneasy. What f what he did got him in trouble? he didn't even know what the stupid thing did!

-----------

Seto's eyes drooped as he typed at a slow-for-Seto pace on the computer. He was still working, the kids having fallen asleep a good two hours ago, including Mokuba. He, on the other hand, had a lot of work to do. Finally, though, he was nearly finished.

"There." He mumbled after a few more minutes, pressing the save button and sighing heavily. He dragged himself across the room (the computer would shut itself down after ten minutes) and walked out the door, holding his head.

_Damn Bakura..."_ It had been at least four hours, and his head still hurt. He groaned at the thought of climbing the stairs all the way up to his room. He didn't have the energy. He dragging himself to the living room and collapsed on the sofa, falling asleep almost instantly. 

-----------

The window to the small groups bedroom rattled slightly, before opening slowly. A dark figure slipped in, landing on the ground without making a sound, before standing up straight. An evil smirk spread across the intruders face at the sight of the sleeping five-year-olds, and he looked to the one closest to him.

"You'll do..." A harsh voice whispered, grin widening. He reached down and picked up the five-year-old, who didn't wake from his deep sleep. Glancing back at the others, he grinned. "I'll be back for you." And with that, he slipping out the window, dropping something metallic on the bed of his captive before disappearing.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Neehahaha! I have sooooo wanted to do this fic in ages == Whacha think? Hope yaz liked it, twas fun to go back to captain Seto after _so_ long. Eee! I forgot how cute these guys all where!  
Sorry for not updating it in so long, but hey, couldn't get into it the first 9 lines where writen up for months ;  
Welp, please review guys, and slán slán for now!  
Slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  



	9. The Game Begins

Hey guys?! Ain't I being a good girl with the updates hmm? Yupyup, me's is == Ok! Thankies for da reviews last chappy! You guys rock!

Oh, and **PyroDragon2006**? The Millennium Items they... um... what happened... I never really thought of that ; They're the same size I guess. Yesh, why didn't I think of that?

**NOTE: Don't ask questions, ok? this story doesn't have to make total sense ; You'll see.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Nine - The Game Begins **

"Seto!"

"Go away Mokuba..."

"Seto wake up! We have a big problem!" Mokuba yelled, shaking his brother. He growled when Seto made little response, so he walked around the back of the sofa. He grabbed the sofa covers Seto was lying on and pulled them hard, knocking him off the sofa. "Come on Seto I'm serious!"

"Alright..." Seto moaned groggily sitting up and trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked as he yawned. What time was it anyway? Seto was tired, it must be early.

Mokuba bit his lip nervously and looked down at something in his hand. "Seto... one of the kids where taken..."

"One of the kids are baking?"

"Seto! Focus!" Mokuba yelled angrily. "One of the kids where taken! TAKEN!"

Seto looked over at his brother, confusion and shock clear in his expression. "What...?" It was then he notice what Mokuba was holding. A dagger. "Mokuba where'd you get that?"

Mokuba held the dagger carefully out to his brother, frowning. "It was on his bed... the kidnapper had dropped it..." He took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm, then continued. "Yami came into me after it happened. He'd woken up just as the person had left. The kid was in a state..."

"Which who's still here? Who was taken?" Seto asked, standing now, his tone serious.

Mokuba looked down and frowned. "Yugi..."

-----------

"This doesn't make any sense!" Seto cried out in frustration as he paced the room. The kids where all in the room two, Yami abnormally quiet, save for a few sniffled every now and then. Mokuba looked up at Seto's comment. "What do you mean?"

"We have a very sensitive security system here Mokuba." Seto explained. "If anyone tried to get in, the alarm would have activated. Why didn't it work?" He growled in frustration.

Bakura listened to Seto before looking down at his pocket. He withdrew the key he'd received yesterday and remembered what the computer had said.

[To withdraw security key, please enter the correct password.]

"Uh oh..." He whispered to himself, looking up at Seto with slight fear. He stood up and swallowed hard before approaching Seto, pulling lightly at his jacket.

"What?" Seto snapped, looking down at the small boy.

Bakura flinched slightly. He was not looking forward to Seto's reaction. He held up the key shakily. "Here Mr. Seto..." He whispered shyly, eyes focused on the floor.

Seto froze, as did the rest of the room. Mokuba was the first to speak, though it was more to himself then anyone else. "The security key was taken out... that's why the alarms didn't go off..."

Bakura shut his eyes, waiting for Seto to yell, but something else came he didn't expect. He was tackled to the ground and pinned down. Looking up, he noticed Yami glaring down at him, tears still brimming in his eyes but anger clear in his expression. "It's your fault Yugi's not here!" Yami yelled, punching Bakura across the face.

Everyone was temporarily paralysed by Yami's actions, before Seto grabbed him and pulled him away from Bakura. The five-year-old trashed angrily, trying to attack the other boy. Bakura cowered away, hugging his knees and putting his head down, crying to himself. Mokuba tried to comfort him, but he didn't seem to be listening to him.

Even Seto was having a struggle keeping Yami still. "Yami calm down!"

"But he made Yugi gone! I-It's his fault! I.. It's just.. He just..." Yami turned and hugged Seto around the neck, burying his face in the older boys chest, crying heavily. Seto hugged him back slightly, not feeling as uneasy as before, and tried to calm him down. "Don't worry Yami... we'll find him." He whispered reassuringly.

They had to find him, or Seto, surprisingly, would never forgive himself.

"Yami..." Seto started, sitting the boy down when he had stopped crying. "You have to tell us who you saw leaving the room. What did the person look like?"

Yami sniffed and dried his eyes, looking down. "Well..." he began. "The man was talkin' kinda funny, kinda like a sick frog or somethin'. And... He had big poofey hair, all pointy too..."

Mokuba and Seto's eyes widened and they looked at each other. "Yami Marik..."

-----------

"Shut up you brat.."

Yugi shut his eyes tight so he didn't have to see the blade in front of him. Malik (A/N: That's what I call Yami Marik ) had the five-year-olds mouth covered with his hand, quietening him, while holding a dagger to his throat. The kids fear was just amusement for the dark spirit. He threw the five-year-old to the ground and, in a second, had conjured a magical rope around him. "Comfortable?"

"No..."

"Good." he grinned as Yugi gasped when he tightened the ropes. Turning away from the feverish child, he began to walk away.

"Wh-Where are you going?" Yugi called after him fearfully. "What d-do you w-want me for?"

Malik looked back and grinned sinisterly, causing Yugi to shiver. "I want you dead Mouto, but why not have a little fun beforehand?" He had reached the door now. Holding onto the open door, he flipped a switch and all the lights went out. The magical rope dissolved and Yugi stood up quickly. "Afraid of the dark little boy? I could be lurking there... just waiting for the right moment..." He whispered, holding up a blade.

Yugi's eyes grew wide. "No... wait!" He yelled as Malik began to close the door. When Yugi was mere feet from the door, though, Malik shut it quickly, abandoning the five-year-old in darkness. Yugi felt the cold metal of the door in front on him and banged on it helplessly. "Let me out!" he called fearfully, but there was no response.

-----------

Malik grinned as he walked down the corridor away from the room. Yugi's fearful pleas where like music to his ears, and he chuckled to himself.

"Now the fun begins..."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

I know Maliks in the Shadow Realm, but he ain't anymore   
Meh, crappy chappy, but me no care! Eight updates in six days? Heh, don't expect this often Once me sis is bored with the Pokémon Colosseum and my other two sisters get their holidays, I won't have as much time to write. So it'll probably be back to the once/twice a week ting ; Sorry! Please review guys! I know it sucked but review for the heck of it anyway!   
Slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	10. Twapped in a com put er!

Hey guys! I just checked yesterday and found out that te last chappy got 23 reviews?! I'm so sorry guys! I'm just real bad at writin' this one... welp, here's an update! (Though not much happens...) Thanks for da reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Ten - Twapped in a com-put-er! **

Yugi hugged his knees to his chest and looked around the room, though his vision was nothing but black and the slight light that shone through the doorframe. Truth was, Yugi _was_ afraid of the dark, and Malik's last words before he left; 'I could be lurking there... just waiting for the right moment...', had really gotton to him. He shut his eyes tight, rocking back and forth trying to think positive thoughts.

"Tink of bunnies, of fairies, of candy, anything..." he whispered to himself, jumping as the thought of a werewolf clawed it's way into his mind. "I wished I didn't see dat movie..." Looking around, he could almost swear he saw a pair of red eyes glaring at him from the shadows, but when he closed his eyes and looked away, they were gone on his second glance.

"Seto..." he whispered fearfully, burying his face in his knees and rocked back and forth faster. "Help..."

-----------

"Sketo's a id-ot. He's pwayin' com-put-er games..."

"An' losin' by da looks of it, he keeps gr...grumbling..." Joey stated, forcing himself to pronounce his words properly. Seto was typing quickly on his computer, checking security cameras around his mansion and hacking into local security camera's for clues as to where Malik could be. So far he ad come up with nothing, and he was getting very frustrated.

Mokuba had been set in charge of the kids, but it was to difficult, as they were all upset about Yugi's capture. Instead he resulted to trying to cheer them up, focusing mainly on Yami. The five-year-old former pharaoh had taken Yugi's kidnapping pretty hard, and seemed to feel responsible somehow. Mokuba came to the conclusion that he must have thought Yugi was his brother, or at least treated him that way.

Bakura had decided to keep to himself after Yami's assault, mumbling about the fact he was only a kid and didn't know any better. Joey and Marik had joined Mokuba in trying to cheer up Yami while Ryou was trying to comfort Bakura. The house was silent save for Mokuba, Joey and Marik falling all over the room in an attempt to make Yami laugh.

Seto sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. He couldn't find anything on Malik, which meant that he must have used magic to freeze the computers and then escape without a trace. "Stupid, good-for-nothing, bloody ba-"

"Whacha doin'?" Joey piped up, jumping up and down to try and see the computer screen. Seto smiled, amused; Joey was shorter then his computer desk. The smiled quickly disappeared, though, when Joey jumped a little to close and hit his head off the table.

"Ow..." Joey sat on the floor rubbing his hand, tears brimming in his eyes. Seto really didn't think he could handle anymore crying. He reached down and picked the five-year-old off the floor, sitting him sideways on his lap. _"Now I know why Mokuba put these here.."_ he thought as he reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a small bag of sweets, handing them to Joey. Forgetting his injury, Joey close to glomped the bag as he took it off Seto. "You ok now?"

"Yup!" Joey smiled up at Seto, before looking at the screen. "So whacha doin'?"

"I'm looking for Yugi an-"

"He's twapped in the com-put-er? We's got to get him out!" Joey exclaimed in a panic.

"No, Wheeler, it's-"

"Yugi!" Joey called and his stood up on Seto's lap, leaning over the table and knocking hard on the screen. "You in dere? Hewwo!" Kneeling up on the desk he grabbed the computer screen and shook it.

"Joey!"

-----------

"Come on Yami... cheer up." Mokuba more or less begged the five-year-old. Yami lay across the couch, though he didn't take up much room on it, with his face in a cushion he was hugging. He hadn't said anything for hours, which wasn't like him at all. Marik climbed up on the chair next to him and tilted his head, shaking him slightly. "You's 'wake?" he whispered sadly, but Yami merely grumbled and curled up, burying his face even more.

Mokuba frowned and sat on the floor. This was useless. Suddenly, something hit him. "Hey? Where's-?"

"Joey!"

He jumped at the sound of Seto's voice, wincing as a smashing sound following, along with some odd buzzing.

"Oopsie..." he heard Joey's voice mumbled, then Seto growling angrily. A few seconds later Seto entered the living room with a giggling Joey under his arm.

Mokuba smiled and shook his head. "He smashed another computer didn't he?"

"The third one today!" Seto exclaimed, setting Joey down on the floor next to Mokuba. It was true, Joey had somehow found a way to destroy every computer Seto had been working on today, though Seto was glad they didn't have any major material on them because he had just set them up. The only one left in the house with in his room. "Listen Mokuba, I can't afford to have them destroy the last computer, keep them in here, ok?"

"Ok Seto." Mokuba nodded, smiling. Seto mumbled a thanks and left the room.

"Why's Setho not mad at's Joey?" Marik asked curiously, tilting his head.

Mokuba looked up thoughtfully. "I dunno... guess he's softened up a little bit."

"Did he find Yugi?"

Mokuba was surprised how quiet Yami was, let alone that he spoke at all. "Um.. not yet Yami, but don't worry he's workin' on it." Yami nodded sadly and sat up, drying his eyes.

There was a sudden loud bang on the door. "I'll get it!" Mokuba exclaimed, racing over to the door. Joey quickly followed, curious as to who was there. Mokuba pulled the door open and froze.

"Ok! I un-flooded the whole frikin' house! Now I'm gonna moan about how unfair it was!"

"Hey Kiko!" Mokuba exclaimed happily to the girl, grinning. "Um... what house was flooded?"

"Long story." Kiko brushed off his question, but Joey interrupted.

"We's had a wata fight at Yugi's house and Yami left the gaw-den hose going and da house got flooded and Kiko got da blame and she had to clean it," he explained, taking deep breaths every time he was about to say 'and'.

"Hey! The plushie-kids are still here!" Kiko exclaimed, scooping Joey up and hugging him.

"Plushie-kids?"

"You guys are just the cutest things ever!" Kiko hugged Joey tightly, who hugging her back in return. "Hey? Where's the little hell-raiser?" she asked Joey, who frowned.

"Ya-mi's all sad now... Yugi went missing..."

"Oh no, not the chibi!" Kiko frowned, putting Joey down and looking at Mokuba. "What happened?" Mokuba explained the situation quickly, causing the girl growl. "Ok, where's your brother?"

"Um..." Mokuba wasn't so sure he could trust Kiko right now, but she was scary when she got angry. "He's..."

"Up in hiss room!" Joey exclaimed, pointing at the ceiling.

"Right." Kiko nodded, storming off towards the stairs.

Mokuba groaned as he watched her leave. "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

It's a crappy chappy, but I felt bad for not updatin' in so long, so hope someone found it amusing, though this story is **NOT** supposed to be humour... -sweatdrops- ANYVAY, please review and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef


	11. Lokin fr Yuugie

(Man... why am I always sick when I start writin' my fics..?)  
HIYA EVERYONE! -glomps- Missed yaz all! Sooooooo sorry this story took so long to update! I feel so bad I'm gonna respond to EVERY review!

Be warned, they take up half the chappy!

**Response to Reviews:**

**Alana-Star/SugarCat:**  
**Seto:** You think you can tell me what do do?!  
Bayleef: You should listen...  
**Seto:** What do you mean...  
Bayleef: Nevermind! Thanks for the review, hope yaz enjoy the chappy!

**Jigoku-chan:**  
Heehee... yeah... but the spelling mistakes get by all the same **XD** Thanks for the review, glad ya like the story!

**mandapandabug:**  
Aww -huggles Yugi- Poor little guy!  
Well, Yami, Marik and Joey don't really remember all that's happened past the ages they are now. Don't ask why Yami speaks English, thinks he name is yami and isn't freakin' at technology... it's just how the story works -sweatdrops-  
Ya, I know, Joey would have SO kicked Malik's butt in the finales if the bugger hadn't been cheating! -takes out mallet- I think he deserves a little punishment... Oh Yami _Marik_...  
Thanks for reviewin'! Hope yaz enjoy the chappy!

**Kikoken:**  
Kaiba's gonna regret takin' his eyes for Yugi for a second -grins- Well, it ain't a humour, it just seems to become that when I write about kids **XD**. Hope yaz enjoy the chappy! Thanks for reviewin'!

**Pooka228:**  
Ya... I always see Joey as a little terror as a kid, at least when Serenity's not around. Yup, Seto be a marshmallow! -pokes-  
**Seto:** -death glare-  
Bayleef: Eep! -runs away- enjoy the chappy!

**Shibby-One:**  
Kiko? Actually she's a review who asked to be in the story a few times, so I let her :) Yup, poor ikkle Yami -huggles-  
Hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Imp is Insane:**  
School is EVIL! -glares at Imp is Insane's school- Alright my chibis! -Chibi YGO chars appear- DESTROY!  
**Chibis: **CHARGE!  
Bayleef: Well, while they're busy with that, I'll thank yaz very much for reviewin!  
**Chibis:** Aw done!  
Bayleef: Cute, and fast workers! -huggles- Now destroy my school and I'll give you cookies!  
**Chibis:** YAY! -run off-  
Hope ya enjoy the chappy!

**Ashla:**  
Joey ish dotey! -glomps- Think little Rognad could relate, could imagine him as a hell-raiser. Heehee... Thankies for da review sis!

**Chaos Ritual:**  
Aye aye captain! -salutes-  
Thanks for the review, enjoy the chappy!

**Daisaigai Katja:**  
O.O; Well thats not thinking very optimistically is it?  
**Little Yugi:** You wan me to die...? -starts crying-  
Aww, poor Yugi... -hugs- Don't worry about it... now go eat candy!  
**Little Yugi:** Yay! -Runs off-  
Sorry it took so long to update, I'll try be quicker than... **5 MONTHS?!** Oh man... sorry! -gives you cookies-

**LadySora:**  
Aww... more chibi's! -glomps- They're soooo cute! Awww.... Ryou's a little sweetie! -gives his a huge bag of cookies-  
I'm glad you like the story so far, thanks for the review! Hope yaz enjoy this chappy!

**Freak09:**  
Ya got that right! Thanks for reviewin', and sorry for the long wait!

**hello:**  
Is five months to late -grins nervously- Sorry!  
I'm glad you enjoy my story, hope this chappys so bit decent.

**anime freak yokai:**  
I hate it when that happens... Thank you for reviewin' though, and hope yaz like the chappy!

**Duo-23:**  
Really? you think they should make episodes out of 'em? Awww, thank you! -glomps you- You don't know how great that is to hear!  
Kiko is a reviewer who asked to be in the story. She was in chappy... 6.  
Yugi and Yami are DEFINATELY my faves, so adorable! -huggles- Always good to hear ya like the story, hope this chappys some good!

**gladdecease:**  
Thanks gladdecease, I'm glad yaz like it! (How many times have I said that?) -hugs- Sorry for the late update, hope yaz enjoy!

**sailor-z-360:**  
Ya gotta read the story to find out **XD** Enjoy the chappy, and thanks for reviewin'!

**Sirithiliel:**  
Not much Yami Bakura in this chappy, but he should be in the next. Glad you're enjoying it, hope this chappy is some good (doubts it) Enjoy! Thanks for reviewin'!

**shintahmora:**  
Sorry for the seriously long wait, but better late then never right? ...Right? -cricket chirp- Sorry... I'll try to do better next time... -hangs head low in shame-

**Pharaoh Star Yami:**  
Heehee, guess you like Yami huh?  
**Yami:** -Looks up. Blinks twice in confusion- Me? -points to himself, tilting his head-  
And I can't sat I blame you! -glomps Thanks for the review, hope you like the chappy!

**Little Yugi Lover:**  
Heehee, I'm glad ya like it. That computer thing was total randomness... but I like it! Hope yaz like the chappy! Thanks for reviewin'!

**Satanic yami :**  
I know... I'm trying to get rid of a little seriousness and have more happen. Hopefully it'll pick up again... Well, it took me long enough, but I updated! Hope yaz like!

**Mokuba's Offcial Glomper:**  
Chibi Seth? Oh... I would if I could... but I seriously can't think how to bring him in... I'll try see if I can work into some sort of plot (This story has no known end yet!) Eee! Those to are sooo cute! -glomps Chibi Seto and Chibi Seth- Super cute!  
Hope yaz like the chappy, thanks for the review!

**Raggle-chan:**  
I hope people are bothered to come back after all this time... Glad ya like it though, thanks for the review and enjoy the story!

**AzzieAz:**  
Chibi fics rock! -huggles chibis- Good to hear yaz like it, hope ya like this chappy half as much!

**Fantom Kitsune :**  
Sorry for taking so long to update! I know, I'm a bad _bad_ author... I'll try update this sooner next time...  
You wanna be in the story...? Um.... I'm not rejectin' you, just trying to think of wer you could come in...  
Ok, think I got somit. It might not happen, and it may not be a major part, but yaz can send me the details and I'll do me best, kk?

**CuteYami :**  
-squels- Yami's so damn cute! -huggles- You'll see little guy, just wait, k?  
Glad yaz like the story, hope yaz like this one!

**BookDragon:**  
Thanks for takin' the time to review all the chappys BookDragon, your so nice! -glomps-  
Hope yaz enjoy, thanks for reviewin'!

**Yami-Tenma:**  
You're not the only one, Yami's quite popular. Thanks for reviewin'! Hope you like the chappy, enjoy!

Phew... that was alot o' reviews **XD** Welp, no more iddle chat, enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter - Lokin fr Yuugie **

Malik smirked to himself as he made his way towards Yugi's room. _"The child had been in there for quite a while, he must be a nervous wreck by now..."_ he thought as he reached the door. He couldn't hear anything inside; complete silence. "That's odd..." he mutter, tapping the door with the Millennium Rod to unlock it. When he opened the door he looked around, spotting the small child sitting on the floor next to the door, leaning his back against the wall. And he was... asleep?

Malik narrowed his eyes angrily. _"Stupid child..."_ he thought, kneeling down on one knee and looking at him. He waved a hand in front of Yugi's face, but the child merely groaned and turned away, pressing his fists together against the wall and leaning his head on them, still in a deep slumber. "Hey, wake up." Malik barked, poking the child hard in the arm.

"Huhwha...?" Yugi's eyes fluttered open slowly. He blinked his half-lidded eyes a few times then pressed his hand against his arm were Malik had poked him. "Owie..." He sounded confused, unaware of were he was in his drowsiness. He stifled a yawn as he turned his head towards his captor, blinked twice, then screamed.

Malik was taken so off guard he covered his ears momentarily, just long enough for the child to get up and try to run away. "Oh no you don't!" Malik reached out and grabbed Yugi's wrist, just as he was halfway out the door.

"Lemme go!" Yugi yelled, pulling against Malik's obviously stronger grasp. "Lemmegolemmegolemmego!"

Maik rolled his eyes. "Oh ya kid, like I'm gonna-"

Yugi turned around and bit onto Malik's hand surprisingly hard.

"Ow!" Malik yelped, letting go of Yugi's hand and shaking his own. As the five-year-old darted out the door, Malik rose to his feet and rubbed his now bleeding hand with the other. "You little... Get back here!" He yelled, taking off after the child, who screamed louder and ran faster whenever angered spirit drew close to him.

Sprinting blindly through the building, Yugi darted around a corner and in one of the doors along the corridor, hiding. Peeking out, he saw Malik run right past the door and down the corridor. _"That was close."_ Sighing, he looked around the storeroom thoughtfully. It was very cluttered, boxes stacked high, planks of would, buoys and a barrel with brushes and mops stacked into it. Only a little light from a small, shattered window near the roof, and threw it blew in a cool breeze carrying the smell of the ocean. Hugging his arms, Yugi frowned. _"I'm scarred... What do I do?"_

Crawling over to a box in the corner, he opened it and spotted a number of old fishing rods and nets. Other boxes around him had many different items in them, each item either old or unused. "Hmm..." Yugi picked up a rope and looked at it, the gears in his mind slowly turning, a smile spreading across his face. "I know..." he whispered, grinning. _"He's gonna be sor-ry..."_

-----------

"Come on, come on... no!" Seto pulled at his hair in frustration as the computer froze for what felt like the hundredth time today (including the three Joey had smashed earlier). No matter how many programmes, virus scans or hacking abilities he used, the picture on the camera froze every time. _"What do I do now? I haven't the faintest idea where that psychopath is, and no clue were to even start looking!"_

"Kaiba!"

"You've got to be kidding me..." he whispered in disbelief, leaning back in his chair and staring up at the ceiling momentarily as Kiko darted in the door. Closing his eyes, he sighed. "Kiko, I don't have time for this. Can't you see I'm-"

A slap would have been one thing, but Kiko came up behind Kaiba and punched him in the side of the head, knocking the unsuspecting CEO off his chair and to the floor in a slight daze. "You jerk! How the HECK did you let the chibi get taken?"

Seto groaned and pushed himself up, holding his head. He blinked widely a few times to try and steady himself, but still stumbled a little when he stood up. "Chibi..?"

"Yugi!" Kiko yelled. She clenched her hand into another fist and swung it at him, but Seto was faster this time, grabbing her wrist before she could hit him. Knowing Kiko's fiery temper he didn't give her a chance to counter, swinging his leg out and tripping her to the floor. "Ow! Jerk!"

"Would you shut up!" Seto yelled, his own head pounding at the loudness of his own voice. Rubbing his head he sighed and fell back into his chair again. "I'm looking for him."

"You shouldn't have to, you shouldn't have lost him in the first place!" Kiko retorted angrily.

"I know!" Seto yelled again. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair. "I know..." he repeated quietly, gaze looking to the floor.

Kiko frowned at Seto. _"Does he really care?"_ she thought to herself, crossing her legs and sitting quietly for a few minutes. "So... got anything yet?"

Seto seemed a little surprised at her calm tone, but shook his head. "Nothing."

"Can't you get help from the police?"

"They wouldn't do anything." Seto shook his head. "There's no proof Yugi didn't run off by himself, which means he'd fall into the 'missing persons' catagory. We'd have to wait at least twenty-four hours before they'd take out report seriously..."

"Jerks!" Kiko exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "They're worse then you!"

"Thanks..." Seto mumbled, spinning his chair around and facing the computer again. "This is a complete waste of time. The camera's are messed up and there's no way to fix them. We'll have to think or something else..."

"Can I help?" Kiko asked.

"I'd really rather you not..."

-----------

Yami shook his head and turned away from Mokuba, who was offering him a chocolate bar.

"Alright then, _two_ chocolate bars," Mokuba said, lifting up a second. Yami paid no attention. "Three?" Nothing. "Four? Five?" Yami still ignored him. "Yami... you have to eat something."

"Not hungry..." Yami mumbled, burying his face in the cushions as he lay face-down on the sofa. "Yami-" "Where's Yugi?" Yami repeated for about the hundredth time, his voice muffled. He was really taking Yugi's disappearance hard.

"We don't know yet, but Seto'll find him." Mokuba responded, also for the hundredth time. It was like an extremely irritating broken record. "But you're not helping anyone by not eating,. If anything your making it harder." Yami turned his face towards Mokuba, his eyes filled tears, curtaining his confusion. "If I'm busy trying to get you to it, I can't help Seto find Yugi." Yami blinked twice, more tears gathering in his eyes. Mokuba realised his mistake. "It's not your fault we haven't found Yugi yet! It would just be easier if we all stayed calm. Ok?"

Yami swallowed hard and dried his eyes as best he could, to no avail. "Ok..." he hiccoughed.

Mokuba smiled, then forced a bar into the younger boys mouth. "Eat up!" he exclaimed happily, smiling as Yami smiled slightly at began eating. _"Ok, thats one problem solved..."_ There was a huge crashing noise from further down the corridor. "Joey stay away from the new duel disks!" he yelled, darting out the door.

Yami sighed heavily as stuffed the rest of the bar into his mouth. He really didn't feel like eating, though, so he offered more of his share the Marik (he was sitting beside him on the sofa, staring jealously at the amount of chocolate bars Yami had compared to his one). He offered some to Ryou too, but the boy only took a few for Bakura, who still sat quietly in the corner, only talking to Ryou.

Marik yawn heavily, his voice reaching a higher pitch then normal, then lay down lazily. "Me's sleepy..."

Yami was slightly angered at that. How could he be tired when Yugi was still missing? But, when he went to say this to Marik, the little tomb-keeper had already fallen into a peaceful sleep. Pulling a face, he looked over a noticed the Bakuras were asleep to. They _had_ only had a few hours sleep last night, but Yami couldn't even think about sleeping. _"Yugi..."_ he thought sadly, blinking as a few tears fell.

Narrowing his eyes in determination, Yami stood up and climbed off the sofa, dropping to the floor and nearly falling over in the process. Trotting over to a box of markers on the floor, he picked up a red one, knelt down and pulled a piece of paper to him. Holding the marker in his fist, he began drawing on the paper.

-----------

Seto paced back and forth in his room, thinking quietly to himself. Kiko was sitting by the window and staring at a few birds flying by (she was uncomfortable in the silence and had an attention span so short she couldn't help him think). Sighing to try and keep himself from getting frustrated, Seto fell back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair.

He was stomped. He hadn't the faintest idea where to begin looking for Yugi, and he was _actually_ worried that freak Malik wound hurt the kid. He may be cold-hearted, but hurting a child was barbaric and sickening in his opinion. With good reason too; Gozuburo Kaiba had beaten him on many occasions. But was that really the reason he was concerned? No. He knew it wasn't. He was genuinely worried for Yugi's safety, having grown use to the kids. Not just Yugi, but all the rest as well. _"Damn it... Mokuba's right. I am going soft..."_

"SETO!"

Groaning, Seto spun his chair to face the door as Mokuba darted into the room, Joey clinging around his shoulders and giggling. "What now Mokuba?" he asked impatiently.

"See for yourself!" Mokuba seemed really worried about something, holding a piece of paper out in front of him. On it, in very messy red marker, was a drawing of what _sort of_ resembled Yugi or Yami, standing by an open door. At the bottom was scribbled: 'Gon lokin fr Yuugie'

"Yami's gone!" 

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Taadaa! **To Be Continued...** Doncha all just hate me! **XD**  
I know it took forever, but I'm sorry! I've hardly had any chance to work on my stories lately! (Junior Cert Pres are approaching... -shivers-) Anyway! I hope this chappy was in some way interesting. What is little Yugi up too? Heehee... you'll see next time! Slan slán for now everyone! Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  



	12. Five Little Ducks And Seto Kaiba

Wahoo! 15 reviews I love you guys! -glomps you all- Teehee... welp, I've been all-ova-da-place lately, but my pres are finnally over! Which means a little more time for stories! Here's a quick little update, not great, but I've got some stuff planned... heehee... 

Thanks for the duck thing Susan!

**P.S.** I don't care about spelling! Though I do fear typos...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Twelve - Five Little Ducks And Seto Kaiba**

"'Scuse me miss..." Yami asked timidly, pulling on the woman's sleeve slightly. When the woman looked down at him he tilted his head. "Have you seen Yugi? He looks kinda like me, only..." he raised his hand beside him, just to his eye level. "He's about dis high."

The woman smiled sadly at the child. "No dear, I'm sorry." She frowned as Yami's hand dropped to his side and his gaze fell to the floor. Taking a deep breath he sighed, then smiled up at her, though it was forced.

"Ok, thanks lady." Yami bowed in thanks to the woman, then trotted off down the street and asked a young teenager the same question. He didn't know either, and told Yami to 'shove off'... whatever that meant. Well, whatever it meant, Yami knew it was an impolite statement by the boys tone.

"Hmph." Yami turned away from the teenager, looking around. The street was packed with people; at least one of them should be able to help him. A man walked quickly passed him, so he trotted after him. "Excuse me sir, could you-"

"I don't care how much that other company bids, we need that land!" The man yelled angrily into his mobile phone.

Yami waited for a moment. The man seemed to have stopped talking. He tried again. "Um, sir I was wondering if-"

"Yes, I want you to bid higher!" the man yelled again, pressing the 'Walk' button by the traffic lights repeatedly.

Yami decided this man was best left alone, so he took a few steps back, almost consumed by the sea of people walking the streets. He tried desperately to get someone's attention. "Excuse me sir!... Miss could you help me?... Excuse me I... Hello!... Can someone help me...?" Yami looked around sadly, the small boy standing unnoticed by everyone around him. "Please...?"

Someone brushed past the five-year-old, knocking him to the side, causing him to bump into another person and fall over. Sitting up, he yelp as another man walked past him, stepping on his small hand without noticing. Holding his hand tight he jumped to his feet and ran towards the side of the street... ... only it was the wrong way. The little boy threw his arms up in front of him as a car skidded to a stop just before him, the driver cursing heavily at him and yelling at him to stay off the road. Tears streaming down his face, the five-year-old darted back into the crowd and, after a little bumping around and a few falls, he found himself in a quiet alley, accompanied only by a few scrawny stray cats. He sat down on the filthy floor, littered with rubbish from knocked over cans. He didn't care; he was shivering from fear.

After the shock of his near-death-experience had worn down, he broke into uncontrollable sobs. Why was everyone so mean? Why wouldn't anyone help him find Yugi? And as for that man nearly hit Yami with his car; he blamed the confused child for his speeding? Well... stuff them! Yami didn't need people like _that_ to help him, he'd be better off by himself!

Hiccoughing, Yami dried his eyes, pulling himself to his feet. He looked back to the street. No way was he going back in _there_. He looked towards the other end of the alley. It was a very long walk, but he could barely an opening further on.

Deciding he'd rather not take his chances with the 'sea of people', he headed down the alleyway.

* * *

Yugi pulled the rope as tight as he could, tightened the large knot until he was sure it would hold. Looking around him, he pointed at the different sections he'd set up around the room, checking them. When everything seemed in place, he took a deep breath and jumped down, careful not to disturb his work, and ran out of the room... 

... in search of Malik.

* * *

Seto had quickly changed his outfit (he'd been wearing the same thing since he fell asleep in the sitting room the night before) to something more comfortable, so he could move around easier and quicker. Yami was a fast kid, and simply driving around Domino wasn't an option - it would by like a needle in a haystack - so they'd have to search for him on foot. Unfortunately for the CEO, Joey had caused destruction in his wardrobe, scribbling all over his outfits with muti-coloured markers, so Seto had to wear something a little more casual. He wore a pair of black pants and trainers, a white t-shirt and black jacket, but unlike his usual attire this jacket only reached his waist. 

"Hmm..." Kiko looked over Seto's outfit as he walked out the front door. "Different... You don't look so old without the huge shoulder things, and you could almost pass as human!" she said in a fake shocked voice.

"Ha ha." Seto rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm not kidding about the lookin' younger thing. Anyway, how'd you get a hold of such... such..." Kiko thought for a second. "_Normal_ clothes? Thought all your were designer."

"Actually, I got it for him." Mokuba answered as he walked out the door, accompanied by his 'band of chibis', which had reduced from six to four in the passed twelve hours. When Kiko looked at him confused, he shrugged, "Birthday present I think."

"Well, you've got better taste then your brother!" Kiko chirped, earning a glare from Seto. Clapping she turned to him, unfazed, "Ok, so now we're on the search for two chibi's, what's our plan?"

"That you go home."

"Nah, won't be doing that," she said, smiling sweetly at Seto, who growled. "I say we split up."

"Thats the best idea you've ever had." Seto smirked, looking down at Mokuba. "We'll I won't be leaving you by yourself."

"And wherever I go the chibis go." Mokuba stated with a smile.

"Aww.." Kiko moaned. "That's not fair, I'm by myself!"

"For everyone's sanity it's better this way. Come on Mokuba."

"Hmph!"

Once the two groups (if you can call one person a group) had split up, Seto looked down at Mokuba and the other group. They were an odd sight; somehow Mokuba had convinced the kids - most likely with chocolate - to stay linked together so they wouldn't get lost. So Bakura was at the back of the chain holding Ryou's hand, who held Marik's, who in turned held the hand of a rather frustrated little Joey, who's other hand was held by Mokuba. Clearly Mokuba had decided to put Joey near the front of avoid him disappearing; he was the most likely of the group to do a runner.

"We look like ducks." Joey commented, looked back at the group. This caused Seto to chuckle. It was true, they looked like a family of ducks, one following the other. Joey looked confused at Seto for a second then ignored him, looking back at the group. Suddenly, smiling brightly, he began singing loudly. "Five little ducks went out one day, over the hills and far a-way. Mother duck said, '"Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack!", but only four little ducks came back!"

This got the rest of the group started. "Four little ducks went out one day, over the hills and far a-way. Mother duck said, '"Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack!", but only three little ducks came back!"

Mokuba laughed and joined in with the nursery rhyme, matching the children's loudness.

Seto's expression faltered slightly as the nursery rhyme continued. "This... could get very... VERY... irritating..."

* * *

"Stupid Seto..." Kiko muttered, kicking the floor hard as she stormed down the road. "Thinks he's better then me... He's the one who lost Yugi in the first place... then Yami..." 

"Excuse me."

The woman blinked then spoke calmly, "I apologise for my rudeness. My name is Ishizu, and I believe I heard you speaking about someone named Yugi. Would this be Yugi Mouto by any chance?" Marik's sister had been passing by when Kiko had been mumbling, and overheard. She was now quite confused as to how Seto could have 'lost' Yugi.

Kiko shrugged. "Don' actually know the chibi's last name. Could be."

"Chibi?"

"Ya." Kiko nodded, her motor-mouth kicking into gear. "He's the cutest little thing! He's friends too. There's Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Joey and... Marik!"

Ishizu's eyes had been growing wider as each name sounded; at the mention of her brother her jaw dropped. "Marik...? How...?"

"You know him? ... Hello?"

When Ishizu gathered her thoughts, she shook her head. "I... need to ask you a few questions..."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Just so you know, Mokuba and the chibi's are the 'five little ducks'.

Heehee, I know, crap, but you'll see more in the next chappy! I promise!  
Hmm... why's Ishizu in the picture...? you'll see!  
And **BEWARE!** There'll be a new chibi on the block pretty soon! And no, it's not Ishizu. Heehee. Who? Well... you'll just have to wait an' see...  
Thanks for da reviews, and remember to review this chappy! Reviews are my fuel, after all. Without them, I DIE!  
...  
Ok, that may be overestimating a just a _little_ bit.  
See yaz next chappy!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef


	13. Malik's Humiliation Mahame at the Ishtar...

**NOTE:** Ok, no Kaiba and the chibi's in this chappy, only a little Yami and a few things with Yugi and Malik. Plus a NEW character that plays an important part later on, along with Kiko. 

Ok people, no responses this chappy, but that's sooooo much for all the reviews (21, YAY!), you guys rule! -glomp-

**Excuse this time:** I've got my Juniour Cert exam On the 8th of JUNE! AHHH!

...  
I'm not as freaked out as that. I should be, but I'm not. I should really get studying!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Thirteen - Malik's Humiliation;  
Mahame at the Ishtars **

"My God he looks so much like him!" Kiko exclaimed, staring at the picture of Marik Ishizu had shown her. "Only that guys a whole lot older and a whole lot hotter!"

Ishizu to the picture from Kiko and frowned. "I'd prefer you refrain from speaking about my brother in that way."

"Oh ya, sorry." Kiko laughed, scratching the back of her head. "So what's you're brother's name. Is he related to Marik?"

Ishizu bit her lip. How was she supposed o explain to Kiko that her brother _was_ Marik. "That's not important, I need to know where Marik is right now."

Kiko shrugged. "Last I saw he was with the other minis and the Kaibas."

Ishizu blinked in surprise. "Seto Kaiba?"

"Yup, that's the one," Kiko nodded, smiling brightly. "I know, bit of a surprise, isn't it? Seto Kaiba taking care of _kids_! This should go down in history!"

Ishizu held her head. This was all a little to confusing. she had so many questions that needed answering - How did this happen? Why was Seto Kaiba taking care of them? - and this girl didn't seem to have a clue about any of it. Had she had the Millennium Necklace she could have easily looked back and seen what had happened, but she had given that to Yugi a long time ago, and from what she'd learned from Kiko Yugi had suffered the same fate as her brother. It was then she worried about the location of the Millennium Items Bakura, Yugi and Yami had in their possession.

"Thank you Kiko, you've been very helpful in to me," Ishizu bowed her head slightly in thanks and stood up from her chair in the living room. "Should you see Seto Kaiba, please let him know I am looking for Marik."

"Will do!" Kiko saluted, jumping to her feet too. She followed Ishizu into the hall and out the front door. "So..." he said as Ishizu closed the door behind her. "Will you introduce your brother to me sometime?"

Ishizu shook her head. "I must go, I need to speak with Seto Kaiba," she said, ignoring Kiko's question. She turned and began walking down the street. "Perhaps we shall meet again."

"Perhaps we shall..." Kiko muttered mockingly when Ishizu was out of site. "What the heck's with her english? Very _posh_ for a place like Domino."

Suddenly a loud explosion erupted from the garage of Ishizu's house, the force blowing huge hole in the the garage door.

Kiko yelped and spun around to face the explosion just as a young girl came stubbling out of the hole, covered in black from head to foot and coughing heavily. "What the hell!"

"Oh crud... Ishizu's not gonna be happy with this..." the girl muttered, looking back and cringing at the damage done to the garage door. She heard someone coming closer and looked to the side to see Kiko. Blinking in confusion she tilted her head. "Can I help you?"

"What the hell!" Kiko exclaimed again, pointing at the garage. "Just... just... What the hell!"

"Is that all you can say?" the girl frowned, dusting off her clothes.

"What happened!" Kiko yelled.

"Always?"

The girl nodded. "Yup, this happens a whole lot." She giggled again and held her hand out to Kiko. "Rain Kitsune at your service! What's your name?"

"Kiko..." she shook Rain's hand lightly, still dumb-founded. When she found her voice she pointed to the garage. "How...?"

Rain scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Uh... another experiment gone wrong..." she laughed nervously, but once glance at Kiko's horrified expression caused her to shake her head. "I'll not a psycho scientist if that's what you think!"

Kiko sighed. "Well THAT's a relief!"

"Why does everyone think that?" Rain muttered to herself, then smiled at Kiko. "Wanna see what I'm talking about? Mind you, you've got to keep it secret. It's not illegal but it's very unusual. Very hush hush." she said, pressing her finger to her lips.

_"Half of me says 'Run from the crazy lady'"_ Kiko thought, but smiled brightly, nodding, _"But most of me says 'SECRETS! GOSIP! GO FOR IT!"_

Rain laughed and headed towards what was left of the garage door. "Ok! Time to show you some magic! ... Literally!"

* * *

Yugi held onto the corner of the wall and peeked around the corner, just enough to show his eyes, thinking he'd be harder to see. Only afterwards did he remeber how much his hair gave him away. Malik was walking across a large opening when he spotted the child, froze, then darted towards him. "Eep!" Yugi spun and darted away as fast as he could, Malik in hot pursuit. 

Malik followed as quickly as he could, but Yugi was quite fast for his stature. _"Stupid child..."_

Yugi turned a corner sharply, darting back into the room he had been in earlier. He leapt up onto a box, then to another. When Malik came in, he stopped and looked around. He couldn't see Yugi anywhere. "Brat, if you want a quick death I sugest you come out here right now." His threat didn't seem to work, Yugi stayed hidden. Getting more frustrated by the second, Malik made his way towards the centre of the room. The entire floor was covered with ropes; was Yugi hoping he'd get caught?

From the top of a number of very large and unsteady crates, which had been staked long before Yugi or Malik had arrived, Yugi peeked over the side down at Malik. Sliding back quietly he sighed heavily, looking up at a number of chains that hung from the roof above him then down at the crates he was sitting on. _"Ok Yugi, you can do this..."_ he thought as he stood up, shaking as the large stack of crates swayed underneath him. Reaching up he grasped onto one of the chains, which began to loosen slowly when he lifted himself off the crates with it. Satisfied, Yugi looked back down at the crate and with both hands gripping the chain, he shakily walked to the edge of the crates, causing them to creak loudly as they tilted too far in that dirrection.

The noise grabbed Maliks attention and he spun around, eyes wide. Yugi was standing on top of about eight huge crates, clinging for dear life to a chain as the boxes began to topple. Then he noticed something unusual; three thick ropes tied through the holes halfway up the crate. He followed the rope up to the ceiling, when it looped around a banister, then followed each rope as he travelled down to the floor, joining the ropes along the floor. "What the-?"

The boxs toppled over and Yugi screamed a little as he clung to the chain frightfully. When the top box tumbled downwards, the ropes around Malik's feet jerked upwards, catching the spirit off-guard and causing him to drop the Millennium Rod. All of a sudden the spirit was ensnared in a mess of rope, suspended a few feet off the ground; he was trapped in a net! _"That little brat! He set a trap!"_ Feeling both angered and embarrassed a five-year-old had trapped him, he raised his hand to cut the rope away with the Rod. Unfortunately, he didn't have it anymore. _"What! Where is it!"_

The chain loosened much quicker then Yugi had hoped so his feet crashed into the ground painfully, but he wasn't injured badly. Rolling the the side the child sat up and shook his head, coughing from the dust the boxes had thrown up.

"You little-"

Yugi's eyes went wide at the number of curses that the man threw at him, tilting his head when the man screamed a number of words he'd never heard before. He'd have been making a very generous donation to the swear jar if he'd had one. Pushing himself to his feet Yugi smiled a little to himself; his plan had worked! He didn't know how, but he'd managed to pull it off with no more then two sore feet. Running over near the net he looked up at Malik, who, in his fury, had managed to get himself tangled up even more in the ropes and was lying face down in the net, trying desperately to reach his Millennium Rod which lay a foot or two out of his reach. Tilting his head Yugi beamed happily, "Stuck mister?"

Malik glanced away from his item to the smiling child nearby. Oh, how much he wanted to smash in that stupid little face! "When I get my rod back..."

"Oh, this?" Yugi asked innocently, pointing down at the Rod with a tilted head. Maliks eyes grew wide; he could guess what was coming next. Trotting over Yugi realised Malik was too near the rod and if he tried getting it the man would definately try and hurt him. Smiling, he reached up, grabbed the net and ran forward, spining the spirit around slowly. For the second of two his hands were out of range, Yugi skipped forward happily and picked up the rod, looking at it. "Ooooo... shiney..." he said in awe. Giggling he darted off to the side away from Mailik and sat down of the ground, looking it over. "Pretty!"

"Give that back you runt!" Malik yelled as he struggled to move into a more comfortable position in the nets.

"Nope!" Yugi chirped, shaking his head and smiling brightly.

"I swear if you don't-"

"Nope!" Yugi chirped again, equally as happy. "Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. NOPE!" he giggled, "Thats sounds funny!"

Malik growled and looked at the net around him. It was old, but not weak (unfortunately for him), and it was impossible to move. A clanging noise caught his attention back to Yugi, who was banging the head of the head of the Rod off the floor curiously. "Cut that out!"

"It's very heavy mister..." Yugi muttered tiredly. His excitement over his plan succeeding had quickly faded, and now he was both tired of the effort and afraid of the situation he was in. Sitting quietly for a moment, he thought over what was going on, looking at the Rod. For some reason the man found it very important, and from what Yugi had learned from watching movies bad guys only liked money and dangerous things. This looked like some sort of money, but it was pointy, so Yugi couldn't stell which it was. "Well," Yugi sighed, voicing his thoughts, "Money or weapon, I don't want you to have eidher."

Marik stopped struggling against the rope and blinked, his eyes half closed. "Excuse me?" Did this child think he could tell him what to do?

"Nope." Yugi said, standing up. "I thinks the fishies would like it."

Yugi cringed as he ran, gripping his small hand around the Millennium item as he ran. _"Okay, he loves it to much, it mus' be money."_

* * *

Yami trotted out to the edge of the pier and looked around at the sea. _"Wow, it's so prettiful!"_ he thought, almost hypnotised by the glittering water. Taking he deep breath he called out, "Yugi!" When he got no responce, he dropped to his knees and clung the the edge of the pier, leaning over the edge and looking under it. "Yugi!" he called again, whipping his eyes back and forth as if expecting to see his friend hidding the the deep waters. 

Frowning when Yugi didn't magically appear, he sat himself down at the edge of the pier and swung his legs over the edge. Staring at he reflection he narrowed his eyes. _"Stupid Yami... losing Yugi..."_ he thought to himself angrily. He knew he should logically blame Bakura as he'd been the one who turned off the security system, but he felt more responsible himself. _"I'm never going to find him..."_

Back at the warehouses, one of the doors creaked open and Yugi stepped out into the sun, blinking at it's brightness. When his eyes were adjusted, his vision fell on the boy sitting out on the pier. "Yami?"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Crappy ending, crappy chappy, but an update none-the-less! Hope some aspect of it was entertaining for you people out there! No spell-check or final proof-reading, so don't kill me for mistakes. I'm too lazy!  
Now, better go. I'm not gonna yack on coz I've got to be up at 7 tomorrow to travel to Cork and study science all day. Yeepie... -sarcastic-  
Welp, better go guys, see yaz next time! Slán slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  



	14. A Chibiness Cure?

I love summer! WHEE! -cheers- I better enjoy it. Unlike most peeps, I don't get a doss year next year. I'm skippin' transition and straight into fifth year. Ah! I'll be finished school in two years and I haven't the foggiest idea what I'm gonna do! ... ah well, cross that bridge when it comes to it, right?  
Ok, second update of the day, yay for me! It's about time I sat down and actually wrote somit right through instead of only writing parts of different stories. Heehee, hope you guys will like it!

Thankies to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the reason I keep this story going. Thanks so much! -glomps you all- Now ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Fourteen - A Chibiness Cure? **

"Wow! So magic actually exists?" Kiko gawped, a very smug looking Rain sitting next to her.

"That's right! And I'm a magic-user! Not many people are born with the gift, but I was one of the lucky ones!" Rain looked around at the charred walls and destroyed books and equipment, then to the hole in the garage door. She grinned nervously. "Still doesn't make it a natural talent though... Ishizu agreed to help me learn, but she's never around enough of the time, so I work alone. Not the best idea... but I can't help it!"

"That's so cool!" Kiko exclaimed, clapping her hands as she looked at the spell-books with wide eyes. "So Ishizu knows magic too? Cool! What about her brothers?"

_"Brothers?"_ Rain thought, but brushed it off. "Ya, Marik's got magic. He's WAY better then me though!"

"Really? THAT little guy is better then you? Ha!" Kiko laughed, pointing at Rain.

"What's so funny?" Rain blushed lightly from embarrassment. She folded her arms and turned away from the other girl, pouting. "He's been learning it his whole life, of coarse he's better!"

"But he's like a third your age!" "...What?" Rain wasn't blushing anymore, she was just plain confused. "What Marik are you talking about?"

"Ishizu's little brother...?" Kiko said uncertainly, noting Rain's expression.

"How little?"

"I thought you knew her," Kiko huffed, folding her arms the same as Rain. "He's about five, why?"

Rain stood up and walked over to a bookshelf, stepping through an invisable magic barrier that protected it from her experiment accidents. She ran her finger along the spine covers as she spoke, "Ishizu's only brother is Marik, and he's much older then that."

"What?"

"I think I'm gonna have to investigate this..." Rain muttered, pulling out a very old spell book and leafing through the pages. "I think we may have a very BIG problem on our hands..."

* * *

"This old man, he played two. He played knick-knack on my shoe-!"

"Mokuba stop provoking them!" Seto snapped back at his singing little brother, eye twitching slightly in annoyance of the nursery rhyme. The group were sitting in a quiet part of the park, away from the sandpits and toys to avoid distracting the children. "This has been going on for two. Whole. HOURS! And I don't know how much longer I can take these irritating songs."

"Okay, okay! That it easy Seto," Mokuba held up his hands in defeat, looking back at Marik and Ryou, who had hidden behind him when Seto yelled, both of them clinging the other back of his shirt. "I think you scared them."

"Whatever..." Seto muttered, rubbing his temples. _"Where could Yami have gone? He wasn't gone that long!"_

"Seto, what're we going to do?" Mokuba asked, wincing slightly as Joey pulled his hair.

Seto looked back at his little brother and frowned slightly. He had forgotten he had four extra children to account for, so poor Mokuba had to keep an eye on every one of them. Ryou and Marik were presently clinging to Mokuba's side, Joey had found his way onto the twelve-year-olds shoulders and was pulling his hair while Mokuba had to keep a firm grip on Bakura's hand, who kept trying to break free.

Seto felt guilty when he realised how tiring it must be for Mokuba to take care of all of the children and keep them all entertained (though he felt that Mokuba was using the kids as an excuse to act so hyper). Sighing, Seto walked over to his brother. "I don't know..." he said in answer to Mokuba's question, reaching out and placing his hands under Joey's arms, lifting the five-year-old off Mokuba's shoulder's and placing him on the floor.

"Hey! Dat's not fair! Mokuba said it was ok!" Joey yelled in protest, stamping his foot.

"Quiet Wheeler..." Seto growled, trying to silence the child. Seto guessed by the way he tensed that Joey wanted to back away, but he was far to stubborn for that so he just narrowed his eyes and clenched his little hands into fists. "You said it was ok?" he asked Mokuba."

"Seto, just take it easy on him..." Mokuba said, using his one free hand to rub his head where Joey had been pulling his hair. "He's only a kid. It's easier just to keep him satisfied." he whispered so the others couldn't hear. Joey had trotted over to him again adn seemed to be trying to climb back up onto Mokuba's shoulders, which was difficult with all the other kids around the pre-teen. Poor Mokuba was weighed down.

"Joey." Seto said sternly, but it didn't seem to have any effect. Joey kept jumping up and down, trying to get Mokuba to help him. Growling, he was about to yell when he caught Mokuba's eye.

_"It's easier just to keep him satisfied."_

Seto groaned, all to aware of what had happened when he first yelled at the group of children; they'd dragged him to the shop and then to the funfair. But he knew Mokuba was right. And from the look his brother was giving him, Seto knew what he had to do.

Grumbling, Seto stepped forward and reached down, picking the young blond up off the ground, who began to protest. The small boy stopped, though, when Seto sat the boy on his shoulders, blinking in confusion at the CEO. "Mess my hair and you're dead."

"Wow! It's so high up!" Joey exclaimed, looking around him in what Seto could only place as amazement. He folded his arms and lay them on Seto's head, ignoring his warming mere seconds before. "What your mommy feed you? I wanna be big and tall like you!"

"In your dreams," Seto mumbled, holding onto the child's feet so he wouldn't fall off. Mokuba was a little surprised by Seto's actions, but he tried not to draw attention to it. "All right, which was will we head next?"

* * *

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed when he was a mere few metres from the boy, causing Yami to jump and spin around. Yami caught Yugi as he latched his arms around Yami's shoulders, almost tackled both of them off the pier and into the water.

"Yugi?" Yami squeaked in shock, having been knocked back to he was sitting at the edge of the pier with his back to the ocean. He grinned and hugged Yugi tight, laughing gleefully. "I knew I'd find you! I knew it!"

"Yami I was so a-scared..." Yugi whispered, hugging Yami back just as tightly. He'd dropped the Millennium Rod a short distance away when he leapt at Yami, but he didn't even give it a second thought. "You came lookin' for me?"

"Ya silly! I missed you!" Yami laughed, standing up and pulling Yugi with him, who quickly latched his arms around Yami's torso in another hug. Yami laughed and hugged Yugi again. "I'm so happy you's not hurt!" he pulled Yugi away from him and held the other boys hands, bouncing in a circle and laughing.

Until Yugi bounced right off the edge of the pier and fell into the water, pulling Yami with him.

"Ah!" the two yelped before they hit the water. they were only under for a few seconds before they pulled themselves up, coughing heavily and holding onto the wooden pier to stay up. Yugi looked shaken, but Yami laughed. "Stupid!"

Yugi frowned. "Wasn't my fault!"

"_You_ fell in!" Yami grinned playfully.

Yugi giggled at Yami's expression. "'Cause _you_ spin-ed me around!"

"You pulled me in."

"You didn't let go of me!"

"No, you didn't let go of me!" Yami laughed, splashing some water at Yugi, who giggled and hit some water back at Yami's face. The children's high giggling caught someone's attention, though, and after a few minutes the children where stopped when someone came to the edge of the pier and looked down at them.

Yugi and Yami fell silent when they spotted the girl, tilted their heads and blinking twice at the same time. "Hi lady. Who're you?" Yami asked innocently.

"What in the world...?" the girl blinked in confusion, mouth hanging open. "Yugi? And... Yami?" she exclaimed, shocked.

Yugi blinked and looked at Yami, whispering though his voice was too loud to be hidden. "How does she know us?"

Yami shrugged then looked back at the girl. "Do you know my mommy? Is that why you know me?"

Téa felt like she was going to faint.

* * *

"So your saying that little Marik is actually older Marik but with a magic spell on him that made him little?" Kiko blinked in confusion at her own wonders, scratching her head. "So the other minis are the same?"

"You obviously aren't crazy on Duel Monsters or you'd know that Yugi, Yami, Joey, and Ryou are all Duellists. I don't know about Bakura, but from the sound of him I think he's that spirit Ishizu told me about..."

"Spirit?"

"Never mind. I think we need to find a cure..." Rain whispered, running her finger down the page of the book she was reading. It was written in old, Egyptian writing, much like the spell-book Yami had used to create the potion that had caused the group to turn younger, only much less worn. "This looks like the spell they used... It wasn't used often, seeing as it usually messed up, plus the fact it wasn't very useful. Whoever made the potion must have been really accurate; just a little to much of any ingredient could have you flopped on the floor as a lump of mush or something."

"So how do you fix it?" Kiko asked, looking at the page. She decided to stop once the confusing lines started giving her a headache.

"No problem! I can fix it!" Rain leapt up instantly and started darting around the room, gathering various items from shelves, boxes and tables, then lying them on the floor in front of her. "I know exactly what I'm doing!"

Kiko bit her lip nervously. "Shouldn't you wait for Ishizu to-"

"Your job, is to find me a chibi so I can make sure the spell works!" Rain ordered, throwing a few odd-looking herbs into a bowl, mixed them with a red powder, then put on a tripod stand and lit a fire under it. "Don't worry, they can't get hurt, the spell uses safe ingredients and it's really simple!"

"So you won't blow the place up?" Rain shook her head. "Well... I suppose I could go tell Seto..."

"Great! Go fetch me them chibis!"

Kiko sighed as she climbed out the hole in the garage door; sure, she had a lot of energy, but Rain was a little to ecstatic, even for her! Shrugging, she turned to head towards the Kaiba mansion, hoping that they would have returned home by now, but found herself looking down the street at Yugi and Yami.

The two boys were walking down the street on either side of Téa, the girl holding their hands in hers while they held ice creams cones in their free hands, smiling brightly at her and chattering noisily. Téa was hoping that Ishizu could shed some light on the situation, but before she could reach her house another girl raced in front of here.

"Oh my god! Where'd you find them?" Kiko exclaimed, staring from Yugi to Yami then back again. It was then she realised they were wet, but obviously not cold as they were eating ice cream and it was a very sunny day.

"Um.. Do I know you?" Téa asked, confused.

"Hi Kiko!" Yami exclaimed, waving with his ice cream in hand above his head, causing a few drops of melted ice cream to land on his face. Trying to see them he tilted his head, crossing his eyes when he spotted a drop on his nose.

"We were swimming!" Yugi exclaimed happily, smiling brightly.

"Ya! In da ocean!" Yami joined in, not paying any attention to the melting ice cream all over his hand. "It was so prettiful! But it was COLD!"

"Well... they seem to know you..." Téa muttered, looking up at Kiko. "I'm Téa, and I guess you're Kiko."

"Yup." Kiko nodded, still staring at the children. "So you found them at the ocean?"

"Ya, at the pier," Téa answered dismissively. "Look, I'm sorry, but I have to visit a friend in the house down there, if you don't mind."

"Ishizu? She's not in," Kiko smiled when Téa groaned, "Don't worry, there's someone else there who's working on a cure for the chibi's right now!"

"Really?" Téa looked up from the floor and smiled. "Oh, well that's good!"

"Ya! Come on chibi's, lets go!" Kiko cheered, darting off back to the house. Téa frowned at her enthusiasm, but followed at a walking pace. Yugi let go of her hand and trotted behind her next to Yami, who had finished his ice cream, and instead held Yami's hand when Téa looked worriedly at him.

"Are we sick?" Yugi asked, holding his ice cream out in front of Yami to share with him.

"I dunno," Yami answered after he took a small bit of Yugi's ice cream, "but if that's why everyone's nice to us, at least we got ice cream out of it!"

Yugi giggled and took a lick on his ice-cream cone, then held it back out to Yami, smiling. "Ya, guess so!"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Weird ending O.o; Ah well! I thought the part with Yugi sharing his ice cream with Yami was so CUTE! -glomps them- Aww, nothing bad in this chappy! Yay! Or was there? Hmm... I may have somit hidden and I may not **XD**  
Hope you guys enjoyed it! I sure did!  
Please review guys! Me's lovies my reviews! Slán for now and tóg go bog é!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  



	15. Contagious?

Thanks for reviewing! No more talking, chappy-time! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Fourteen - Contagious...? **

"Your hair's to short!" Joey screamed, yanking Seto's hair as hard as he could, but not succeeding in getting much of a response from the CEO. "Can't pull it hard enough!"

But from the pained expression on Seto's face that Joey couldn't see, Mokuba thought Joey was definately pulling hard enough.

After much questioning of countless people on Mokuba's part, they'd found themselves no closer to finding Yami then before. Only one person had seen him so far, and he'd directed them to the harbor, which they were now standing at. Mokuba had lay himself out on the floor with the exhausted kids surrounding him, but Joey had refused to get off Seto's shoulders.

_"Why on earth did I let him up there in the first place?"_ the thought angrily, wincing once again as Joey tugged his hair again. He seemed past the angry stage and seemed to have almost submitted completely to the kid's constant proding, poking, kicking, screaming, demanding attidute. He just wasn't bothered to argue with them anymore, at least not today.

_"I should have just fired someone that day instead of going for a walk to relieve stress..."_ he wondered, thinking of the morning he had first found his rivals and enemies as little children, which had quickly resulted in him getting tied up and threatened to be eaten for their dinner.

Sitting up and leaning on his elbows and looked over at his brother, smiling almost pitifully at him. He was sitting on a nearby crate, arms folded on his knees and eyes closed, ignoring the child on his shoulders as he continuously jerked his head left and right by pulling his hair.

Mokuba hadn't seen his brother this tired and since the time he had to try and sit through a meeting after not sleeping for two -or was it three?- days straight. But even then he was able to snap at one of the other men for making stupid sugestions on how to improve the company.

Now, though, he didn't look like he was bothered to swat a fly. He was exhausted and that was _with_ Mokuba helping him. "You are so not ready for parenthood."

Seto opened his eyes to look at Mokuba, but just smiled defeatedly and shook his head. "Nope."

"Well, actually," Mokuba said, reconsidering what he'd just said, "not many people have to handle six kids at once, and your not too bad at it, to be honest. So you never know! We gotta find you a girlfriend!"

"I'm not planning on getting one of these myself any time soon," Seto muttered, jerking a thumb up at Joey who had manged to pull a few of Seto's hairs out and was looking at them curiously. Mokuba just grinned and looked around at Ryou, Bakura and Marik, who were all lying on the floor and chatting noisily.

"Well, we better get moving," Mokuba announced as he pushed himself to his feet, earning a groan from the kids, and Seto, to his surprise. _"He's really changed lately."_ "Come on ducks, gimmie your hands!" Mokuba chirped happily, holding a hand out to Ryou, who laughed and took it. Soon the three younger children where linked together again in a chain with Mokuba and Seto was leading the way as they walked along the edge of the harbor, looking for some sort of clues as to were Yami or Yugi were.

* * *

"The what?" 

"The purple, sloppy stuff in that bowl!"

"Oh, right..." Téa picked up the bowl next to her and looked into it, making a face at the lumpy liquid contents inside it. Yugi and Yami, who were sitting at either side of her, leaned in and looked into it and made a face similar to hers.

"Yucky!" they exclaimed in unison, holding their noses and puffing up their cheeks to show their disgust.

Rain took the bowl from Téa and through it into the small, steaming cauldron in front of her, stirring it as the smoke coming from it changed from a sickly green to a royal purple. "Just a few more ingredients!"

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kiko asked, folding her legs as she sat herself on the floor. She looked around at the charred walls of the garage they were sitting in and frowned, "I mean, your spells don't seem to work very often..."

"Hey! That was an acident involving a very complecated spell!" Rain lied, mentally cursing when she added to much of the last ingredient in her distraction. _"Crud... Uh... I'll just even it out!"_ she thought, adding a pinch of ever ingredent she'd already used to the mixture in a backwards order, cursing again when it turned a pale green colour.

"Is it... supposed to look like that?" Téa asked while Yugi and Yami 'ooo'ed and 'ah'ed in marvel at the number of colours one potion could change to.

"Y-yeah! Of corse!" Rain reassured, stirring the potion. _"It's got all the right ingredients, the colour shouldn't make a difference."_ she though, letting the postion to simmer for a few minutes. "Ok! It's almost ready!"

"What is dat anyway?" Yugi asked curiously, trying to peek into the pot only to be pulled away by Téa, who didn't trust the green liquid.

"It's a-"

"Good luck potion!" Kiko exclaimed, grinning. Téa and Rain looked a her with a blank expression, but she ignored them and continued, "We decided you two might just need a little more luck, what with living with cranky Kaiba and all."

"Seto's not _that_ cwanky," Yugi protested, but seemed to be considering the idea of the good luck potion.

"Well, you do get lost a lot." Yami said, looking at Yugi.

"And I was sick..."

"And a little luck neva hurt," Yami grinned, jumping to his feet and trying to dart for the pot, only to be held back when Téa grabbed his jacket. "When cans we have it?" Yami asked Rain excitedly.

"Uh... a few minutes!" Rain exclaimed, catching onto Kiko's plan. They would have a hard time convincing the two kids to drink the potion, it looked so horrible, but if they thought it was a 'good luck potion', they'd be dying to drink it. "Then you'll be really lucky!"

"Yay!" Yugi exclaimed with Yami, both throwing their hands in the air as they cheered.

"Come on Yugi, let's go play tag until the good luck drink's ready!" Yami chirped, taking Yugi's hand and darting out the hole in the garage door.

"Stay in the garden!" Téa called after them, recieving a chirpy 'okay!' from the two kids that seemed to have taken a great liking to her. She sighed and turned back to Kiko and Rain. "So... what exactly is this potion supposed to do?"

"It should cancel out the magic inside them that's making them younger then they should be. As soon as they drink it, they should change back. I have to say, though, it's going to be a shame, they're so cute!" Rain smiled, catching a glimpes of Yami chasing Yugi as they ran past the opening.

"Ya, they are," Téa agreed, looking outside also. She'd seen Yugi at a young age before, seeing as they grew up together, but she forgot how cute he used to be. And Yami was adorable!

"Okay, done!" Rain smiled, taking the postion off the flame.

"Minis! Potions done!" Kiko called happily.

"Yay!" Yugi and Yami, again, yelled in unison, both darting through the opening and almost tripping over their on feet as they rushed to Rain's side. Yami threw his hands out in fron of him, eagerly awaiting for the 'good luck potion' to be handed to him.

"Ok, here you go!" Rain handed the potions to the two kids in two bowls, beaming proudly for completing the potion.

"Will their be as sparkles and stuff when we drink it?" Yugi asked, remembering cartoons that he had seen magicians and wizards using potions and there would be explosions and stars flying all over the room. _"Dat would be sooo cool!"_

"Uh... yay!" Kiko said, smiling. "Ya! Lot's of sparkles and stuff!"

"Cool!" Yugi and Yami exclaimed, looking down at the potions in their hands.

But before they could drink Téa took Yami's off him. "Hey!" Yami yelled in protest, reaching for the potion that Téa held far out of his reach. "That's _mine_!"

"Only one of you should try it first," Téa said. She didn't like the idea of trusting a complete stranger, but she seemed to genuinely want to help. Still, she didn't want to take chances and have both of them turning into frogs or something, so only one should try. Yami was the closest to her, so she took his drink off him.

Yami frowned and looked at Yugi, then Téa, his eyes watery. "That's not fair! How come he gets to try it first!"

"I'm sorry Yami, but-"

But Yami turned and darted out of the hole in the garage door. She was about to run after him when she realised he had stopped and sat himself in the garden, legs and arms folded and a pout on his face. He obviously was just trying to make them pity him and give him what he wanted. Sighing, Téa shook her head and looked at Yugi. "Ok Yugi, drink up."

Yugi frowned and looked out at Yami. "I could share with him..."

"No Yugi, he'll get his in a minute," Kiko said, smiling. "We just want _you_ to make sure it works!"

"Oh, ok..." Yugi muttered, taking a sip of the drink then smiling. "It tastes like stwaberries!"

_"Strawberries?"_ Rain thought, biting her lip. _"That's not right..."_

He gulped down the rest of the drink happily, sighed dramatically when he finished the potion and placed it quickly on the floor, spreadinh sia rms out beside him as he waited for something to happen. Everyone in the room tensed for about a minute, but nothing happened. Yugi's arms dropped to his side and he looked up sadly. "Why's nothing happening?" he asked quietly.

"Uh..." the three girls looked at eachother, frowning.

Yugi let himself fall to the floor, sitting their sadly. "Did da potion not like me?"

"No Yugi," Téa said, smiling slightly at his words, as she reached out to him. She was about to speak when she touched Yugi's shoulder.

There was an explosion of light that cause Yugi to yelp and leap to his feet, diving under a nearby table. Kiko and Rain covered their eyes, but as quickly as it came the light dissappeared after a few short seconds. "Ok, what the hell was that?" Kiko yelled, rubbing her eyes.

"I haven't the foggiest clue!" Rain did likewise, trying to clear her vision. Unfortunately, when she did look at what was in front of her, she couldn't help wish the light had blinded her. There, in front of her, sat a five-year-old Téa Gardner, blinking in confusion as she looked around the room. When she spotted Yugi, though, she beamed and waved happily at him, who waved back just as entusiastically.

"She... She turned into a chibi when she touched him..." Kiko stared at the two five-year-olds in shock, then at Rain. "You made the chibi-ness contagious!"

Rain groaned and slapped her forhead._"Ishizu's gonna kill me..."_

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Ok, that chapter was crud... still, whacha gonna do? i'm off back to school tomorrow, so I'll have even LESS time to update. This is so unfair... Plus adding in the 'projects' my sis and I have started, my time for stories is butchered! Still, I'll make time for myself!  
Hope it was slightly interesting, though I myself think it wasn't very good...  
Bleh, well, at least some of the the idea's for this happening seem interesting **XD** I won't say anymore, please review and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  



	16. A Daddy Deep Down

**Edit:**  
No pairing -sweatdrops- Ya... I was high on a tysonXHilary fic at the time, but now I re-read the question, nu-uh! Ever seen my romance attempts? Cruddy!

Thanks for reviewing! No more talking, chappy-time!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Sixteen - A Daddy Deep Down **

Yami jumped when a light flashed behind him and spun around. When he realised it came from the garage, though, he puffed up his cheeks in anger and turned his back on it again, folding his arms grumpily. "It's not fair... I should have been first..."

"YAMI!"

The chorus of voices screaming his name caused him to look down the road, and he was surprised to see Ryou, Marik and Joey charging at him. He didn't have time to move and the three children talked him to the floor, giggling loudly as they all tried to hug him at once.

"Hey, we found you!" Mokuba beamed as he ran up next to the pile of five-year-olds, laughing when he couldn't see Yami's face. "Guys, I think he needs to _breath_."

"Oopsie!" Marik grinned and jumped to the side, followed by Ryou then Joey. Yami sat up and rubbed his head, but smiled brightly at his friends.

Seto wasn't far behind, and would have been there a little sooner had Bakura not slowed him down by hiding behind him and clinging awkwardly to both his legs. Once he got the five-year-old to calm down he made his way over to the group, sighing with relief when he saw Yami was unharmed.

Yet another reaction he was becoming uncomfortably used to.

"I found Yugi!" Yami proclaimed, grinning when the others gaped at him.

"No way! All by yourself?"

"Yup!" Yami smirked, thumping his chest with his small fist and beaming proudly. He smirk vanished almost instantly, though, and was replaced by a frown when he glared back at the garage. "But then those stupid girls let _him_ drink the lucky-potion first!"

"Lucky potion?" Seto's face dropped instantly and his eyes followed Yami's gaze to the garage. Seto had enough to worry about, and now Yami told him Yugi might be getting poisoned by a group of weirdoes! Walking quickly around the group of five-year-olds, a worried-looking Bakura trotting next to him as if trying to hide behind Seto's legs so Yami wouldn't see him. Placing his hand on the side of the hole entering the garage -why did it feel like it had been melted away or something?- he leaned over and looked in, eyes widening. _"You've got to be kidding me..."_

Inside the room was Kiko and another girl he didn't know, both of them standing on top of a table. The other girl hiding behind Kiko who was held a sweeping brushing, pointing down at Yugi. Yugi was standing in front of the table with his back to Seto, head tilted in utter confusion and looking up at the two freaked-out girls. "Yugi!" he called, stepping inside.

"Huh?" Yugi stopped looking at Kiko and Rain and looked back at Seto, a smile spreading across his face the instant he set eyes on the CEO. "Seto!" he almost squealed, spinning around and dashing towards the teen, almost tripping over his own feet as he did so.

"No Seto!" Kiko yelled, waving her arms in the air and almost hitting Rain in the head with the sweeping brush. "Don't let him touch you!"

_"What?"_ Seto thought, but ignored Kiko's warning. He was extremely relieved to see Yugi, even if he was wet and dirty.

Yugi was only inches away from Seto when something else sprang out from seemingly nowhere and tackled Yugi sideways. Seto froze the instant he realised what had attacked Yugi; another five-year-old, a brown-haired girl, who was giggling loudly at Yugi as he tried sat up and shook his head. "Who-?"

"Téa! What was dat for?" Yugi asked, pouting playfully, but the girl just giggled again, pouncing at Yugi and hugging him tightly. Yugi laughed and hugged her back. "You're weird."

"T... Téa?" Seto gawped, but quickly shut his mouth, smacking his hand over his eyes. _"Oh great! Another one!"_

"Uh..."

Seto slid his hand down his face, a hateful glare set on the girls standing on the table, grinning nervously. "Why is it when things go wrong with these kids, _you're_ somehow involved?" he asked, looking at Kiko.

"Um..." Kiko scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously, looking away. She didn't know how, or rather didn't want to, answer that question.

"Well I'd say stay FAR away from Yugi until that potion wears off or something," Rain warned, grabbing Kiko's sweeping brush as she jumped off the table in case Yugi 'pounced', "though I can't say when that might be..."

"What are you talking about?" Seto asked, though his eyes looked sideways at Yugi; at the mention of his name Yugi had paid full attention to he sentence, and looked sad and confused at what she said.

"What he's got is contagious," Rain stated simply, pointing at Téa, who was now hitting Yugi's blond, lightning-shaped bangs playfully, trying to get his attention.

Seto understood, but the new girl's choice of words caused Yugi's eyes to water, and he looked both scared and hurt. Seto frowned and was shocked to find it was hard not to approach the child.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Yugi asked in a shaky voice, tears brimming in his large amethyst eyes. He didn't think he was sick, but he _had_ heard someone in the playground telling other people not to play with him because he was 'a loser'. Tears ran down his face at the thought, then he squeaked, "Do you hate me?"

Seto bit his lip. He wished he didn't, but he really wanted to go over and pick the child up, give him a hug, and tell him they didn't hate him. _"Damn it Seto, your not his mother!"_ What was wrong with him lately!

Bakura stumbled through the hole after Seto, feeling worried once again that Yami might see him and attack him again. He stood next to Seto, looking from him to Rain, then down at Yugi. He waved a little at Yugi, wondering if he was planning on siking Yami on him. But a smile and a wave from the teary-eyed Yugi settled his worries of Yugi getting Yami to punish him.

"Bakuwa!"

But Yami didn't need to be told what to do.

"Yami no!" Seto found himself yelling, trying to make a grab from the child that darted past after Bakura, just missing him. Bakura had already taken off, but Yami wasn't very far behind. "Yami, stop it!"

"You's found Yugi now, Yami!" Ryou called, stumbling through the hole in the garage door and falling flat on his stomach, but he looked up, unharmed. "You don' hafta hurt Bakura!"

"Yes I do!" Yami called, trying to close the distance between him and Bakura, but the little tomb-robber was a little to fast. Yami knew Yugi was safe and it really didn't matter it was Bakura's fault, but he was interrupted the first time he tried to punish Bakura. One more hit wouldn't hurt, at least not anyone but Bakura.

Yugi stared after Yami with wide eyes before looking over at Téa, pointing weakly and saying, "Yami's mad."

Téa looked from Seto to Bakura and then to Yami. "He's being bold," Téa shook her head then looked at Yugi, sighing dramatically. She knew that look on his face. "Ok, ok, hold on..." she muttered, getting to her feet.

Seto tried to make another grab for Yami as Bakura darted around behind him, but Yami was too quick. He turned to try and catch him from the other side, but Bakura and Yami ran directly in front of him. Having the two children running circles around his legs while he tried to keep an eye on them made him lose his balance, and try as he did to stop himself, he fell back and landed heavily on the floor.

"Ow..." he muttered, glaring up at Rain and Kiko, who were sniggering. "You _could_ try and actually do something useful!" he spat.

But then there was a yelp, a thump, and a loud 'owwie!'.

"Silly boy fell down," Téa smiled sweetly, moving her foot back from tripping the miniature-pharaoh and causing him to crash to the floor. Walking over she leaned down and smiled, tilting her head. "Sorry, but you were being silly! You ok?"

Yami sat up and rubbed his nose, tears brimming in his eyes. "You're mean..."

"I'm sorry," Téa said again, looping her arms around the boy and giving him a hug, causing him to blush.

"Eww! Girl germs!" he yelled, throwing his arms in the air while at the same time hitting Téa's away. He regretted what he said straight away, and looked at Téa to see if he upset her. But she was still smiling.

"Heehee, yup! Ikkie _girl_ germs!" she said, holding her arms out in front of her and twiddling her fingers, making a weird face. "Beware! I'm _crawling_ with them!"

"Eww!" Yami yelled, but he was giggling at the same time. He looked over at Yugi as he trotted over next to them, smiling. "Who's this?"

"Dat's Téa!" Yugi announced, holding his arm out as he gestured to Téa, in case Yami couldn't find her on his own. "She's my friend from school!"

"Hi Téa! I'm Yami!" Yami greeted happily.

"Please to meet you," Téa said pleasantly and did a mock curtsey, causing Yami and Yugi to laugh.

Seto, once he absorbed what had just happened, sighed and looked around the room for Bakura, stopping him standing at the opposite wall to Yami looking confused. Ryou ran over to him to ask if he was ok, and Marik and Joey jumped through the hole into the garage. Seto practically jumped to his feet, grinning when he realised Joey had just barely missed jumping on his shoulders.

"Yesh, there's so many!" Rain exclaimed, watching all the group save Bakura and Ryou running over to greet Yugi and introduce themselves to Téa. "Were they giving 'em away half price or something?"

Mokuba stepped into the garage next, waving happily to Kiko when he saw her. He walked up next to Seto as his eyes ran around the room, stopping on Téa. "Uh..." he pointed at Téa and looked up at Seto. "Why is there a girl there now?"

"That's what I'd like to know..." Seto muttered, looking at Kiko and Rain with an icy stare, causing both girls to giggle nervously. Folding his arms in his usual Seto way, he raised an eyebrow at them, "Ok, start explaining."

* * *

"Oh, this is just great..." Seto groaned, rubbing his hand over his face. It was growing late in the evening and he'd just found out what was wrong with Yugi, how Téa had become a five-year-old too, and that Rain had no clue how to reverse it yet. He was too tired for this! _"I want my bed and I want it now..."_

"So... what are we going to do?" Mokuba asked, bewildered. He looking around at the equality confused faces around him and smiled. "_Nobody_? Heh..." he stopped and looked over at the kids. Bakura and Ryou had joined the circle of five-year-olds who were sitting on the floor, as Yami seemed to have totally forgotten he had ever been mad at Bakura. "What about Ishizu? That weird lady that gave you Obelisk and fought you at Battle City?" he asked, looking over at Seto. "Didn't she have some magic Necklace?"

"The _Millennium_ Necklace," Kiko corrected.

"I suppose she deserves to know what happened to her brother..." Seto looked over at Marik, who was presently just after throwing his arms in the air after delivering the punch-line of a joke. Judging by the silence, it didn't go down to well. Then, reluctantly, he admitted, "And she may be able to help."

"Uh... one problem," Kiko spoke up, grinning nervously yet again, "She bumped into me and figured out the whole situation from me. Then... she went looking for you."

"You're not serious..." Seto grumbled, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Great... first we have to look for Yami and Yugi, now Marik's sister..."

"Did you, like, walk under a ladder or something before all this happened?" Kiko asked, tilting her head, "Maybe see a few dozen black cats? 'Cause your luck is at an all time low."

"What are we supposed to do about Yugi?" Mokuba looked over at Yugi, frowning. "Poor guy's gonna wanna glomp us! And we'll have to say no!"

"Look, I'll try and get them to dose off here, and you can look for Ishizu," Rain offered, looking over at the five-year-olds. "I could read them a story!" then under her breath she muttered, "or give them a sleeping potion..."

"No more potions. Mokuba, you keep an eye on her." Seto ordered, getting to his feet. Though all he really wanted to do was flop on the floor and sleep, he knew he'd best sort this problem first. Looking over at the group he decided he'd best tell them, or they'd probably kick up a fuss later. "I'm leaving for a while," he called, catching their attention. Each one of the kids turned to face him, confused. "I'll be back later, but do what Mokuba says while I'm gone."

"Okay!" all the children but Téa exclaimed happily, turning around to face Joey, who was now on his feet and trying to imitate someone who sounded very posh and cranky, making the others laugh. _"He's imitating me."_ Seto thought, shaking his head. As he turned to leave, Kiko jumped up. "Oh no! You are NOT coming!"

"Aww, come on!" Kiko moaned, but Seto stepped towards her and said, in a cold voice, a flat 'no'. "Ok. Have fun." She said quickly, smiling.

Turning away from her, Seto strode over to the group and looked down at them. When they all turned to face him he smiled, unknowing to the two girls and his brother behind him. "Don't stay up to late, ok? Mokuba's knows your routine and do what he says when he tells you to go to bed." he knelt down on one knee so he was closer to their level. Then he whispered, so the others couldn't hear, mostly to Joey, "But you can give those girls the worst time you can think of. Just stay in the house and don't break anything. Make a mess, yes, but no breaking."

The five-year-olds gawped at him, except Joey was grinning broadly. "Really?" he asked, as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"Just be good for Mokuba when he tells you to go to bed. Before that, do whatever you want," before the others got to suspicious he got to his feet and spun around, heading for the 'doorway' Rain had created in the garage door. "Don't wait up," he said to Mokuba as he passed, and his brother nodded.

"Bye-bye Seto!" Yami exclaimed when Seto neared the exit, waving ecstatically. The others quickly joined in the waving, adding their own 'bye-bye's to Yami's.

Seto looked back and smiled slightly, giving a little wave before stepping outside, the sun beginning to set now. Looking left and right, he sighed, and decided to take the road straight ahead. Now to begin yet _another_ search.

Rain, Kiko and, yes, Mokuba too, stood frozen, gawping after Seto. "He was shockingly nice to them," Kiko muttered, looking at the kids behind her.

"And from what I've seen he's not a kid-person," Rain added.

Mokuba scratched his head, "And they LISTENED to him!" he stated in disbelief, looking back at the kids as well. "Not to mention they didn't look to happy to see him leave."

Kiko looked at the group, then the exit and smiled, clasping her hands together. "Aww... There's been a big old softie hidden in him all this time, hasn't there?"

Mokuba laughed and nodded. "Ya, he's a bigger softie then he likes to let on."

"That's kinda cute, even if he is a jerk." Rain admitted, smiling.

"When it comes down to it, when he stops trying to hide it..." Kiko began, looking over at Mokuba and smiling, "He's a real daddy, isn't he?"

Smiling, Mokuba remembered flashes of a number of times Seto had looked out from him while they were growing up, took care of him, and taught him. Then he remembered the recent days, where he'd taken care of 'the chibis'. Though he complained a lot, and yelled a lot, he'd always controlled himself when he started to get too mad, and he was as nice as his temper, exhaustion and personality would allow him.

"Well, he's not exactly the perfect guy for the job," nodding, Mokuba beamed up at Kiko. "But it's in him, somewhere..."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Awww... look how sappy I made this! Look how sweet Seto's becoming! -glomps- And a bag influence on the chibis! Oo;  
I ain't gonna yack on, 'cause you've all had to wait long enough for this chappy! Please review and slán til next chappy!  
**Ryoura:** Le gasp! You didn't say crappy chappy!  
That's 'cause I enjoyed writing it! **XD**  
Slán slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  



	17. Seto's Orders!

Ah... the greatest thing about **Captain Seto** is I can just write as it comes and it'll probably be right in some way **XD**

No yakkin'! Go ahead and read! You've waited long enough for it!

Thanks to all the people who reviewed, you all ROCK!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **or** McDonalds **XD**

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Seventeen - Seto's Orders! **

"AHHH! HEHEHE!"

"Kiko did you give Marik the sugar!" Mokuba yelled.

The dark haired girl stamped the floor, frustrated, "Oh! He just wouldn't leave me alone! I had to make him go away, he was freaking me out!"

Mokuba groaned and pulled at his hair. "They'll never sleep now!"

Marik continued to scream and giggle as he ran in circles around the coffee table in the Ishtar living room, Ryou standing on the table and spinning around, following Marik and giggling quietly himself. "I'm SUPER STAR! WhhooOoooSssHHhh!" Marik yelled, throwing his arms out in front of him as he ran.

Joey and Yami had split up after they're daily argument over leadership, and seemed to have formed tribes; Yami, Yugi and Téa and one side, Joey, Bakura, Ryou and Marik on the other. At first Yami was jealous of the extra member on Joey's side, especially when he had to have the girl, but it turned out Téa could scare them away pretty easily. The guys weren't used to a girl who didn't run away from them, but at them instead. Her girl germs came in handy!

And Yami's crew seemed to do much more damage then Joey's. Rain had been able to take Joey's crayons -which he for some reason carried around in his pockets- so he couldn't colour on the wall, meaning his group had been, as he put it, 'defeated'.

But Yami's group had Yugi, and the girls and Mokuba still weren't sure it his chibi contagious-ness had worn off. It didn't help that Yugi was made the guard dog of the group, having to chase away anyone who tried to interrupt there missions, such as baking dust-bunny pies or taking up Joey's job at colouring the walls. Yugi must have thought he was the best guard dog ever; they ran away every time!

"Mokuba, what are we going to do?" Rain asked, jumping forward as Ryou spun his way off the table, catching him just in time. She set him down on the floor just as Super Star decided to break the circle and take off towards the kitchen. Ryou followed him. "They're destroying the house! Ishizu's gonna kill me, and Marik will too when he turns back!"

"I think it's the new house," Mokuba said, reaching down and plucking a marker Joey had been trying so hard to hide behind his back from his hands. He ignored the whines of the blonde and sighed, "New surrounding get them hyper."

"Man, they're like a whole other species," Kiko grinned, creating a frame with her fingers and looking through them at Yugi, Yami and Téa, who were currently mixing a bowl of something flour-ey and wet in the kitchen. "The chibis have gathered for there next meal, and begin to work tirelessly to prepare what is sure to be an amazing dish."

"Well, is there any way to un-hyper-fy them?" Rain asked as she began picking up scattered pillows and chocolate wrappers from the floor, "If I could use magic-"

"Seto said no," Mokuba interrupted, and was surprised to see Yami look back at the mention of Seto's name. He moved on pretty quickly though. "We have to wait for Ishizu, remember?" Looking at his watch Mokuba frowned, "It's already ten fifteen! Seto always tries to get them in bed by ten..."

"He gave them a bedtime?" Kiko blinked.

Mokuba pointed to the ceiling and tried, painfully, to imitate Seto's voice, "'There's a time for playing and a time for shutting the hell up!' That's what he said the first night he used it. Very busy day," Mokuba grinned, tightening his grip on the crayon as Joey tried to slip it from his hand. "They usually complain at first, but don't really mind. I dunno what happened tonight. They just went nuts right after Seto left!"

Rain nodded as she finished cleaning the living room, "Ya, that is kind of strange, why do you think they did that?"

"Maybe they just behave better for Seto. He is kinda creepy," Kiko grinned, reaching down and plucking Joey off the floor. Little did the three 'carers' know that Seto was the cause of the children's hyperness. "Chibi's! Bedtime!"

Joey blinked as Seto's words came back to him: _"...give those girls the worst time you can think of... Just be good for Mokuba when he tells you to go to bed. Before that, do whatever you want."_ Listen to Mokuba. Terrorise the girls. Joey could live with that. They were Seto's orders!

Grinning at the other three members of his tribe, who had appeared in the living room, the group all chirped happily, at the same time, "No!"

Kiko frowned, "Huh?"

"No beddy-by time!" Ryou smiled brightly, Bakura and Marik nodding in agreement.

"Super Star never sleeps!" Marik announced punching the air.

"Neither do I!" Bakura yelled, copying Marik and punching the air, "Super... Baku!"

"But guys-" Kiko stuttered, struggling as Joey wriggled out of her arms and plopped on the floor. Getting to his feet and taking off.

"WhhooOoooSssHHhh!" he yelled as he ran out of the room into the hallway, followed by the rest of his group, which chorused his 'whooshing'.

"Chibis!" Kiko called, chasing after them, followed by Mokuba.

Rain frowned and walked quickly to the kitchen; maybe the 'Yami tribe' would be more co-operative. "Guys? Would you-"

"No!" Yami yelled, spinning around. His entire outfit was covered in flour-slop, as was his face. Yugi and Téa were no better.

"We're baking your dinner!" Téa beamed, pointing to the bowl. Yugi was looking into it with a deeply disturbed look on his face; did they actually have to eat that?

"But-"

"No!" Yami yelled. He seemed surprisingly angry towards the girls, probably because they got rid of the 'lucky potion' before he got any. Spinning back around he folded his legs and grabbed the handle of the wooden spoon again, stirring the mixture so fast it splattered everywhere.

"Yami-!" Rain paused mid-sentence. Pharaoh? Mouto? Lost, she turned to Yugi and pointed at him. "Yugi Mouto! Go to bed right now!"

Yugi flinched back and crawled over to Yami's side as if for protection, but the former-pharaoh just smiled. "Guard dog, fetch!"

Yugi didn't look to sure, but when he stood up and Rain stepped back he smiled brightly. 'Barking' in a high pitched yep, he ran after Rain, who only made him happier by running away screaming. Oh ya! Yugi was the best guard dog EVER!

* * *

Seto sighed and put his hands into his pockets, trying to warm them slightly in the cold night air. For once he found himself walking down streets without any curious glances following him. _"It's probably the clothes."_ he thought to himself, looking down at his blank pants, jacket, shoes and white shirt. _"It certainly isn't as 'eccentric' as my other outfits... People probably don't even recognise me."_

He thought about calling for his limo, but once again convinced himself not to. He was much more likely to find Marik's sister on foot, especially considering it was now quite dark. He could easily drive past her, or get caught in traffic. Looking up from the footpath he spotted a can a little further ahead, and a bin a little further than that. Sure, why not? Glancing back and forth between the can and bin as he approached the closer item, he swung his leg back a little as he walked and kicked the can hard, sending it up into the air and straight into the bin. _"Score!"_

He shook his head, _"Dammit Seto! You're supposed to be looking for Marik's sister, not going on litter-patrol!"_ Still, his feet were killing him from walking all day, he legs were shaking with exhaustion, and he was frustrated, and starving. He needed something, anything, to lighten his spirits even just a little.

Yawning slightly he found his mind wandering to Mokuba and the six children -no, seven, Téa was with them now- that were with him. Pulling back his jacket sleeve he looked at the time; 10:32. If they'd found their way into the sugar or had discovered some sort of new game, they would still be awake. If not, most of them would either had fallen asleep around ten at the latest. Except Yami, he took a little longer to fall asleep, and he had to be next to or near Yugi to sleep.

Of coarse, they might still be awake all the same. If Marik didn't get some sort of 'Ugly Duckling' story he wouldn't be asleep by now, Joey wouldn't sleep without a glass of warm milk first, Bakura refused to be anything but the last person into bed, Ryou needed someone to sit with him until he fell asleep or he had nightmares, and Yugi... he usually slept like a baby. Though after today's events Seto doubted he would sleep so soundly.

Seto blinked. That was a lot of odd things to remember; how did he do it? He'd never put Bakura to bed first, or given milk to Marik instead of Joey; he never got mixed up, no matter how tired he was. He and Mokuba had gotton into the routine so quickly he hadn't even noticed he was doing it.

Usually he would have put it down to being organised. But Seto Kaiba was organised with machines, not humans. Without his machines, he wouldn't remember birthdays, or what people were allergic too -Mokuba had spent a week in bed the last time Seto decided what to have for dinner- what people liked, people in general... No, Seto barely did anything that wasn't examined or organised by something metallic stuffed with micro chips.

So why did this come to easy?

"Hmph," Seto shoved his hands back into his pockets as he pushed those worrisome -yes, he found them worrisome- thoughts aside and looked around, neon signs from restaurants blinding him from all directions. It was only when he passed one window and spotted someone collecting something greasy from, in Seto's opinion, an equally greasy teen behind the counter, that he remembered he hadn't eaten all day. The word 'eat' in his mind, along with the image of whatever excuse for food that person had just bought, made him gagged. No, if Seto Kaiba was going to eat at all, it would _not_ be something served by spotty teenagers.

_"Oh yes Kaiba, searching for a good restaurant that serves caviar?"_ he asked himself grumpily as he looked around, _"There's nothing but flashing lights and grease-factories for the next few streets."_ His stomach growled and he put his hand against it as if you quieten it. _"Don't you dare! There's no way I'm eating ANY of this filth!"_

But as much as he mentally scolded his own stomach, smacking the side of his face when he realised he was doing so and getting the attention of a few strangers nearby, he couldn't help starting to think that the greasy food he avoided like the plague was beginning to look good. _"Don't..."_ he told himself as he began to make a move for the door. He would not sink to the level of fast-food.

But he was _so_ hungry...

Sighing in defeat Seto shook his head, _"A multi-billionaire and you're buying slop from a cheap excuse for McDonalds."_ Not that he liked McDonalds either. They were all evil, _evil_ places. Bad for the diet and to crowded for the anti-socialists; AKA people like Seto.

But his stomach cared squat for crowds and diets right now, and at this point neither did Seto. He put his hand on the door handle...

... and was immediately interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Kaiba?"

He jumped away from the door like his had bit him, spinning around quickly to face Ishizu. "Ishtar!" he exclaimed, then blushed, embarrassed by his outburst, and even more embarrassed by the fact he was blushing. Coughing uncomfortably, he stood tall up and straightened his jacket distractedly. "I've been looking for you." he said calmly, trying desperately to keep what little anti-social status he still had.

Judging by Ishizu's smile that last reaction had shattered his status for her. "And I you," she said, still smiling, making Seto look away, though he pretended to look bored, "I believe my brother was with you?"

"He was," Seto nodded, looking back at her now that he'd schooled his face to it's usual serious expression. Not angry, tired or calm; it felt a little strange, actually. Maybe he was doing it wrong. "But now he is with that tenant of yours, Rain."

Ishizu bit her lip. "I don't think that was wise, Marik was quite an... eccentric child."

Seto nearly let his jaw drop, but stopped himself, "So... you know? About the spell?"

Ishizu nodded, "That my brother is a child again? Yes, I know."

_"Well then why the hell am I out here looking for you!"_ Seto thought angrily. He should have just waited at the Ishtar house, at least then he'd probably have something in his stomach and _she_ could have spent the night running around Domino looking for _him_ instead of the other way around. Calming himself down as best he could, though his fists were clenched, he said, "Well, I guess we should get back to them then." Shaky voice? Oh, he was really ticked off!

"Alright," Ishizu nodded, turning and walking straight down the street without another word.

Now Seto was furious! Who did that snotty little cow think she was! He, Seto Kaiba, had spent all day running around after children, and then he'd gone looking for her, only for her to say 'Alright'? 'ALRIGHT'! That was the worst word in the English language! Nothing was ever 'alright'! There was always some sort of psycho stealing children, or trainee witch making them dangerous, or STUPID women pushing him off the edge! Alright!

"I HATE THAT WORD!" Seto pulled at his hair and yelled loudly, gaining stares from everyone on the street. Today had obviously been too much for Seto. Lost a child, freaked out. Lost another child, freaked out some more. Dragged three other singing children and a brother around the city. Found two lost children, found an extra child, found a spell attached to one of the lost ones...

He'd try to do the right thing, he'd sacrificed food and a bed to find this woman to tell her about her brother that had disappeared and she wasn't even the least bit grateful!

He was tired, and hungry, and didn't want to stand it anymore.

"Kaiba, are you alright?" Ishizu blinked in surprise as the CEO stormed past her a few moments later, following him quickly.

Seto pulled the wrapper off a burger and took a large bite out of it, glaring at Ishizu, "You use that word again and I'll kill you."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Heehee! That was so pointless I loved it! **XD** Man, Seto finally cracked! Dunno where the whole fast-food thing came from, but I liked it! So spell-check or grammar check, I've got homework to finish! Yes, I sacrificed sleeping time for this story!  
Didn't feel like writing too much with the chibi's, so sorry. Hope this chappy was slightly amusing, if a little pointless -sweatdrops- Ah, but there be more focus on the relationship between Seto and the chibis **XD** Anyway, no more chatting! Please review and slán slán for now!  
Slán slán!  
Bay 


	18. Cooties and Lampposts

Yikes, I can't believe some of you were so disgusted by the idea of McDonalds food Oo

Ok, **FIRSTLY**, it wasn't McDonalds, it was 'a cheap excuse for McDonald', meaning it was worse **XD**  
And secondly; what's wrong with McDonalds? Sure, the thought of the food there can make me nauseous sometimes, but the burgers are _really_ nice once in a while! Once in a while though, that stuff too often would make me sick **XP**

Now! Thankies to the people who reviewed the last chappy! Reviews were much appreciated! Hope you like this chappy, I think it's a little better than the last **XD**

Oh! And** Fantom Kitsune**, hope you had fun in New York! And **Asj Johnson**, what's wrong with french fries? McDonalds ones suck, but chippys are nice! (We call french fries 'chips' over here **XD** And potato chips are called chrisps!) -pointlessness- Teehee -sweatdrops- Glad everyone else liked the chappy! Hope you like this one too!

-looks at the title- What the hell? Oo;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Eighteen - Cooties and Lampposts **

"Bakura, I don't care if Yugi's up, you have to go to bed," Mokuba said sternly, sitting the five-year-old on the large bed in front of him. Luckily for Mokuba Ishizu's guest room had quite a large bed in it, and he was pretty sure he might be able to fit most if not all of the kids onto it. He just hoped the ones he would have to put at the bottom of the bed wouldn't fall out and hit there heads.

That had happened their first night at the Kaiba mansion, when the refused to split up and insisted on all staying in Seto's room. Mokuba smiled at the memory; Seto had taken off like a rocket when he saw them crawling into his bed! Needless to say he'd spent that night in one of the guest rooms.

"But it's not _fair_," Bakura whined, trying to wriggle his way out of Mokuba's grip, "Yami and dat _girl_ are still up too!"

Joey, who was already sitting at the head of the bed next to Ryou, suddenly spat some of the milk he'd been drinking back into his glass. He coughed slightly, then looked at Mokuba with wide, terrified eyes. "Mokuba?"

"Uh... yeah?" Mokuba looked up at Joey nervously, a little worried by his fearful expression. Joey slowly handed his glass of milk to Ryou, who made a face and passed it to Marik, who in turn put it on the counter beside the bed. Joey took a deep breath.

"We... We don't have to share wit da _girl_ do we!"

Mokuba nearly let Bakura go at Joey's comment. "What do you mean? Of coarse you have to share with her!"

Now it was Bakura's turn to stare at Mokuba with wide eyes, "What!"

Joey jumped to his feet, pointing at the door, "But she's got cooties!"

Ryou blinked and turned to Marik, who was sitting to his right turning a geography book around to try and make out what kind of animal 'Floor-i-daw' was. "What are cooties?" Marik just shrugged and held the book out to Ryou, asking him his opinion on the country's species.

Mokuba shook his head, "No she doesn't you guys-"

"Ya she does!"

"Then what _are_ cooties?" Mokuba asked.

"Girl germs!"

Mokuba blinked at that. When he'd been a five-year-old he'd always thought girls had cooties, but when Seto asked him what those were, he quickly realised he hadn't a clue. Embarrassed by not being able to explain an imaginary disease to his brother, he'd quickly stopped running away from them. "Girl... germs?" the boys nodded quickly. First question didn't work, but maybe the next would, "What on earth could girl germs do to you?"

"Make you sick!" Bakura piped up.

"_Or_..." Joey said, dropping down and pulling the blanket up to cover half his face, eyes flicking around the room suspiciously, "turn you _into_ a girl!"

Bakura gasped, along with Ryou and Marik, "Really!"

"Ya!"

_"Uh oh..."_ Mokuba frowned. This wasn't working. "Guys, you aren't going to get sick by hanging around Téa, and you definitely _won't_ turn into a girl."

"You hang around girls, don't you?" Joey said, in an oddly suspicious voice.

"Huh?" Mokuba blinked, "Well, ya. There are girls in my class, and in Kaiba Corp-"

Joey pointed at him and screamed, "And you're turning into a girl!"

"Wh-what?"

"And so is Bakura! And Ryou! And Marik too!" Joey yelled, then screamed and jumped away, "You all have girl hair! You've all got girl germs!"

Mokuba smacked his forehead as Ryou, Marik and Bakura all screamed and suddenly started slapping their clothes as if to rid themselves of the invisible germs, "For goodness sake, just because we have doesn't mean we're turning into girls!"

"Yes it does!"

"Téa doesn't have long hair, and she's a girl," Mokuba pointed out.

Joey picked up a pillow and held it in front of him, as if to protect himself, "Maybe she hangs around boys too much."

"So now you think Téa's turning into a boy?" Joey nodded and Mokuba groaned. "You guys are impossible... Girls don't have germs, boys don't turn into girls and girls don't turn into boys just by hanging around with each other. Long hair does not mean you're a girl, either. That's that." Joey didn't look convinced, but at least the others had stopped slapping themselves.

"Ac-tu-ally," Marik said thoughtfully, looking up, "Father's got long hair too... and Odion ties up his hair like a girl, but they're both guys."

"And you don't look like a girl to me," Ryou said to Mokuba.

Bakura folded his arms and tossed his head back, smiling almost proudly, "And I am definitely NOT a girl."

Joey scoffed and muttered, "Liar..."

"Hey!"

"Guys! It's time to settle down and go to bed now," Mokuba tried again, but Bakura began complaining again.

"But Yugi and Yami and the girl are still up!"

_"Man I wanna CRY they're so awkward!"_ He didn't really, but Mokuba was beginning to get stressed after the last few hours of mayhem, "I'll get them in a minute, but could you _please_ go to bed first?"

"Come on Bakuwa," Joey sighed, placing the pillow back in it's place and pulling the blanket back over himself, seeming to have forgotten about the girl germs contaminating the bed, "Remember what Seto said? Go to bed when Mokuba says so."

Mokuba looked up at Joey, confused. When had Seto said that?

"I thought we were supposed to ignore Mokuba?" Bakura asked.

"No no no!" Joey shook his head, "We ignore da girls, but we _listen_ to Mokuba! remember?"

"Oh ya! And make a mess!" Bakura giggled along with the others. "Ok then," he sighed and, reluctantly, crawled up to the top of the bed and sat between Ryou and Marik.

Mokuba just stared at them with his mouth open. Seto... Seto had planned this? No way! The CEO of Kaiba Corporation, the heart-hearted businessman who had complained more often then not about the behaviour of the children he had been, apparently, 'cursed' to be left with... had _encouraged_ then to behave badly! He had told them not to listen to Kiko or Rain and to make a mess of the house!

Mokuba blinked.

Well, when you added in Seto's vindictive personality, it really wasn't that hard to image, actually. Kiko and Rain had it coming for what happened to you.

"Mokuba's a fish!"

The preteen blinked and shut his mouth, smiling at the four boys lined up at the top of the bed. "Ok, I'm going to try and get Yugi, Yami and Téa now, but you guys should try to get to sleep anyway." he got up and turned to leave.

"But wad about my story!" Marik called after Mokuba as Joey yawned and settled down to sleep.

"Um..." Mokuba turned around and looked at the group again. Joey would be out like a light, and Ryou would soon follow. "Bakura, would you tell Marik a story?" Bakura's eyes lit up instantly, but Mokuba quickly changed his mind and held up a hand, "On second thought, we don't want anyone having nightmares... Fine Marik, one story, but go straight to bed then."

Marik grinned and through his short arms in the air, "Ya!"

Bakura pouted and folded his arms moodily, "But I was gonna tell him da story of da Soul Eater..."

Smiling, Mokuba settled down at the bottom of the bed, "No Soul Stealer's tonight. So, what kind of-"

"Mo-ki-ba!"

Mokuba jumped and turned to looked at the door, jumping when he spotted Yugi dashing into the room. Yami and Téa followed after, but Mokuba didn't even notice. He tried to shuffle back in the bed, but instead slipped and fell off, landing with a thud on the floor.

"Yugi wait!" he heard Rain call from the corridor, and his heart skipped a beat.

_"Oh no,"_ he looked up just as Yugi leapt at him, arms stretched out and a beaming smile on his face. Mokuba shut his eyes tight, and felt Yugi slam against his chest, arms wrapped around his neck.

He waited, and waited, and then... nothing.

Forcing one eye open he found his vision blocked by a mess of tri-coloured hair. Yugi giggled and stood up, coming face to face with Mokuba for a moment, before slipping beside the preteen and forcing him to lean forward before jumping behind him. Mokuba blinked, still shocked he had not turned into a five-year-old also, "Y-Yugi, what are you doing?" Yugi leaned his head on Mokuba's shoulder, they smiled shyly and hid his face in Mokuba's hair, "Hiding..."

"Hiding? From who?"

"From the scary ladies!" Yami explained, Téa nodding in agreement as the young Pharaoh pointed at the doorway. Kiko and Rain appeared in the doorway, both breathing heavily and looking more than a little exhausted. And their flour-covered faces were more than enough to make Mokuba smile.

"May I help you ladies?" he asked in the overly-chirpy voice he always heard the Kaiba Corp. receptionists use. Yugi giggled again and peaked over Mokuba's shoulders. Bakura and Marik seemed back more interested in what was going on than sleep, but Ryou and Joey had already dozed off.

Rain just blinked at Mokuba in shock, then pointed at her face. "Yugi just threw flour-balls in my face!"

Yugi shrank back, but when he spoke it was clear he was still smiling, "Yami made me do it."

"I don't care-!"

"What Rain _means_," Kiko said, silencing the other girl. She knew, as did Mokuba, that the last thing any of them needed was another tear-fest, "Is that it isn't nice to through flour at people. And Yami," she looked at the other child, who frowned, "you should know better."

Yami looked down on his feet and shuffled uncomfortably. If Mokuba didn't know him better he may have thought the kid was sorry. Grinning the young Kaiba looked up at the girls. "Look, it's time they headed to bed anyway. You guys go clear up," the girls groaned, "and I'll put them to bed."

"Aw... Oh. Ooo! Deal!" Rain almost cheered when she realised what Mokuba had said, turning and darting out the door before he could change his mind. Kiko seemed a little less eager to leave, waving and saying goodbye to each child, even the sleeping ones, before she left.

"Yugi," Mokuba looked back at the child, "You know you shouldn't have-"

"Yami made me do it," Yugi said again, still smiling.

"Ok. We'll just drop it," Mokuba shook his head and stood up, Yugi giggling loudly as he was lifted off the floor, then left drop onto the bed. There was no point getting angry at them; they would just claim Seto had told them to mis-behave, and the last thing Seto needed when he came back and Kiko and Rain screaming at him like banshees. Reaching down he picked up Yami and placed him on the bed also, then Téa. The three newest children crawled to the end of the large bed, where Mokuba had folded back the blanket and put more pillows, and sat down.

"Hey Yami," Bakura called, not realising the distance between them was not all that long, "How'd you come up wit the flour-balls?"

Yami grinned widely, "I didn't," he said, throwing his arm out to gesture to the child next to him, "Téa did!"

"What?" Bakura gawped at Téa, who smirked at the young tomb-robber and stuck out her tongue, making him scowl. Mokuba just couldn't help wondering if the 'chibis' would be turned back soon. If not, the could have a serious prankster on their hands.

"Ok, um..." Mokuba sat on the bed between the children and leaned back on his hands, thinking. "Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Heard it!" all the children chirped.

"Cinderella?"

"Eww! Girly stuff!" Yami made a face. He glanced at Téa, who was scowling at him, and grinned nervously. "Um.. I just don't like it..."

"Aladdin?" Mokuba asked, to save Yami from Téa's wrath. He knew how they were going to react to this one;

"Aladdin!" Yugi's eyes lit up as if Christmas had come early.

"I love that story!" Marik cheered.

Bakura grinned and clapped his hands, "Aladdin's a _thief_!"

And Téa clasped her hands together, "And there's a princess and a wedding and..." a chorus of 'eww's and 'gross's followed as Téa began to list the less adventurous and more romantic aspects of the story, but the girl ignored. "Tell us the story Mokuba!"

"Ok!" Mokuba crossed his legs on the bed and lowered his voice, grinning, "Once upon a time, in a city far away-"

"There was a thief!"

"Shh!"

* * *

_"Yuck yuck yuck yuck yuck yuck gross."_ Seto resisted the urge to spit whatever the burger had left behind in his mouth onto the footpath. Sure, his stomach wasn't complaining anymore, but did it have to come at such a price? He couldn't get the greasy meat taste out of his mouth, and he could swear that the devilish food had _painted_ grease onto every one of his teeth. 

Still, the taste at the time hadn't been bad. Terrible after-effects, but it was all right at the time. _"I'll just never eat it again,"_ Seto decided. It had been a starve or eat situation; had he any other choice?

Well, he could have waited another half an hour and bought something in the supermarket, but his stomach was hungry in the grease factory. Screw the heart, it's the stomach that always gets what it wants.

Speaking of getting what one wants, he wanted to sleep _right now_. A few times he had found himself falling behind and had to walk a little faster to keep up with Ishizu, while other times he would trail off coarse and have to be steered in the right direction by a lamppost or a small wall that, because it was a voice, decided to trip him to help him focus. He was just glad they had been taking a shortcut through the park when that little incident occurred; anyone that was there this late at night either had they eyes glued to a telescope or there faces glued to someone else. He could have skipped around in a tutu and no one would have noticed.

_"Ugh. Degrading mental images. I hate those,"_ he ran a hand through his hair then down over his face, rubbing his eyes sleepily. It was so late, if he didn't get home soon he was just going to collapse and pretend he was dead or something.

He somehow managed to stay standing and relatively on coarse - lampposts were always so helpful - and after a further few minutes of silence with the woman Seto had mentally dubbed 'Lady Drugged' because of her overly calm and distant voice, the two reached the Ishtar residence. _"Finally!"_

Seto could have charged through the door and just collapsed on the first slightly raising surface he found - a table, a chair, a step if necessary! - but he didn't want to lose his composure in front of the drugged lady. _"No telling what she'd do if she saw me out of character, she'd probably assume I was a Priest again. Weirdo..."_

Ishizu, much to Seto's annoyance, stopped halfway up the path to the house. "Kaiba."

_"Drugged."_

"Do you think it would be upsetting for Marik to see me?" she asked, turning her head to look at the man standing behind her, completely unaware of the murderous thoughts going through his head.

"Why should I care?" Aha! There it was! He was wondering where his authoritive voice had gone! Guess he just needed to get murderously angry with someone to bring it back, "Let's just go; I don't want to spent another minute out here with you." And with that he walked right passed her to the front door. Ha! That showed her what he thought of her!

She must have taken in what he had said, he couldn't here her following.

"Why is there a hole in the garage door?"

Or maybe not.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Teehee, Seto's part was fun **XD** _le_ YAWN! It is 02:10am on a Sunday morning and this is what I'm doing, silly me! Was definitely easier to write than before, anyway. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and slán slán for now!  
Bay 


	19. Sleepless Nights

Sorry for the long wait everybody; I can't believe it's been over two months since I last updated! Especially since most of this was written in June! I'm soooo sorry everyone! I'm going to try and get back into writing guys. Sorry again...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Disney XD

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Nineteen - Sleepless Nights **

"Yugi was gone before they reached the 'Cave of Wonders'," Mokuba sighed, sinking into the chair in the living room with a mug of hot chocolate that Rain had just handed to him.

"'Cave of Wonders'?" Kiko blinked, sitting down on the sofa with her own mug, "You used the Disney version?"

Mokuba took a large gulp of hot chocolate shrugged, smiling tiredly, "Disney versions are always the best!" The girls nodded in agreement and Mokuba sighed again, his eyes drooping. He really was exhausted. "Ryou fell asleep shortly after that; the rest stayed up til the end, then started the whole 'and then what happened?' thing." He yawned and let his eyes close, jumping when he noticed the mug slipping from his fingers, just managing to tighten his grip on it before it fell. "Ugh... when's Seto going to be back?"

Rain dropped down on the second armchair, then said, "He told you not to wait up."

"He knows I'm gonna..." Mokuba blinked blearily, rubbing his eyes.

"Go to sleep kid," Kiko said as she almost slammed her empty mug down on the coffee table; chocolate and Kiko don't mix well. Positively beaming now, she jumped to her feet and pointed at the exhausted preteen, "Seto might be out for ages yet, and _you've_ gotta be up in the morning to help control the wild ones!"

Mokuba groaned at that thought, but froze when he heard something in the hall; voices?

"...say that if I want something destroyed I'd call her first."

Seto! If his muscles didn't complain so much he would have jumped up and tried to tackle his brother with a hug. Looking towards the door he smiled as Seto entered, followed closely by Ishizu. "Hey Seto! You found her!" Seto merely grunted in response, making Mokuba frown. He hadn't gone back to his grumpy old self already, had he? Standing straight, with his arms folded across his chest and eyes shut, he sure _looked_ like he was back to being a sour-puss. _"Aww man... what she do to him?"_ Mokuba thought, turning his attention to Ishizu, who had just begun to speak.

"Rain," she said calmly, but the teen sitting in the armchair leapt to her feet as if the woman had screamed.

"Ishizu! Hi!" Rain laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head, "Where've you been? It's been _soooo_ quiet without you here. Not that your _noisy_ or anything. No, no, you're quiet as a mouse!" Ishizu raised an eyebrow at the girl and she laughed nervously, clasping her hands behind her back, "I just mean that it's been so quiet around here because I haven't been using any magic. Nope, no magic from Rain. Nu-uh, none. Just like you told me."

_"Man... is she for real?"_ Mokuba frowned. He'd never heard a worse excuse! She was bound to get an earful for that!

"You will pay to repair the damage done to the garage door," Ishizu said, her voice unwavering. Rain flinched and looked at the floor. "You will not receive tuition for one week, and your spell books will be confiscated. Now, if that is all, you should try and get some sleep for the night. You will have to help Kaiba and I research a cure for the Pharaoh and his friend's curse tomorrow."

Mokuba's jaw dropped as Ishizu strolled out of the room, _"Yikes, that was harsh. And she didn't even have to raise her voice!"_ He glanced towards his brother and noted, with amusement, that Seto was glaring at her back. _"Oh, if looks could kill..."_

"What tuition's she taking about?" Kiko asked, bouncing up and down slightly on the sofa she was sitting on.

"My magic lessons..." Rain frowned, folding her arms, "This is so unfair, she just started teaching me again after I was banned for blowing up Marik's bed!"

Seto stepped over to the door Ishizu had left through and looked out. He stood there for a moment, there was the sound of a door shutting, and his arms immediately dropped to his sides. Groaning loudly he turned around, his posture completely slacked, and dragged his weary body towards the sofa.

Kiko laughed loudly at him, "Bad day Kaiba?"

Seto merely groaned again and waved his hands at Kiko, signalling her to get up. The moment she was up he literally let himself collapse down on the sofa, one arm hanging off the side and face buried in one of the cushions.

"Seto?" Mokuba blinked in surprise, pulling himself up out of the chair and making his way over to his brother. Yawning, he asked, "You ok?"

"Just go to sleep Mokuba..." Seto moaned, sighing heavily into the material muffling his voice.

"Seto?" Mokuba poked his brother lightly, blinking when he didn't get a response. "He's already asleep?"

"Sure looks that way," Kiko grinned, "Should we wake him up!"

"What? No!" Rain said as she dropped her hands down on Kiko's shoulders, "Even _I_ can see the guy's exhausted, let him sleep. And besides, _you've_ gotta go home." She started pushing Kiko towards to the door, but the girl wasn't going without a fight.

"Aww! You mean the Kaibas get to stay but I don't?" She whined, pouting, "That's not fair!"

"Be quiet or you'll wake the kids!" Rain hissed, pushing Kiko down the corridor to the front door quickly. When she reached it she stopped and let the girl's shoulders go. Glancing back at the living room, where Mokuba had quietly made his way back to the armchair and sat down, she turned and whispered, "You can come back tomorrow; I gotta get revenge on the little ones for the flour-ball thing." She grinned mischievously, and Kiko's eyes lit up.

"Great! More chibi play-time!" Kiko whispered happily, spinning around and pulling open the door. "Ok then! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you," Rain waved slightly as the other girl stepped out into the cold night air, then turned and shut the door behind her. Sighing Rain turned around to regard the Kaibas; Seto was out for the count, and it looked as if Mokuba had drifted off in the short time she was out of the room. Not wanting him to get cold she collected two blankets and covered Mokuba with one. She dropped the other in a bundle on Seto's back then headed for bed, yawning. _"I'm gonna sleep well tonight!"_

* * *

Somewhere between burning Ishizu at the stake and tying Kiko and Rain up for round two Seto was pulled out of his dream world. Groaning slightly he turned his face so it wasn't pressed against the cushion anymore, wincing as it left a painful imprint of creases on his face, and forced one eye open. _"Still dark... Sleep more..."_ he thought tiredly, closing his eyes and letting his head lean heavier on the cushion. Just as his body was about to shut down and sleep it happened again. And again, and again. That poking was getting _really_ annoying. He wanted to complain, but only a low moan of protest escaped him.

"S-Seto?"

That shivering little whisper sure did the trick. Blinking heavily he tried to focus on the person standing before him. The sleep in his eyes made his vision fuzzy, but there was no mistaking the explosion of colour that was Yugi's hair. "Yugi?" he slurred out, twisting around onto his back and sitting up slightly. When he met Yugi's teary eyes, however, he was fully awake. "What's wrong?"

"I-I..." Yugi stuttered, clutching tightly to the pillow in his arms. It was almost as big as himself, and Yugi had buried all but his eyes in it, muffling his voice. "I-I'm... I'm s-scared..."

Seto blinked and straightened up. It was only now that he was more awake that he noticed that, though it was still dark, the light in the hall was on, lighting the room dimly. "Of what?"

Yugi looked like he was about to say something, but instead he just covered his face with the pillow and whimpered. Seto felt a little awkward; Yugi had never been upset like this before, what was he supposed to do? He glanced hopefully at Mokuba, but the preteen was sound asleep. Looks like he was one his own for this one.

"Yugi," he set up and reached his hand out towards the pillow in the small boys hands to move it from his face, but changed his mind just as his fingers touched the fabric. Best not do anything to upset him more, "Yugi, it's very late, you should be asleep."

"B-but I can't!" Yugi almost yelled into the pillow, clutching it tighter.

"Shh, calm down," Seto hushed, glancing at Mokuba. Nope, still dead to the world. "Why not?"

"I'm scared..."

"You don't need to be," Seto reassured. Sheesh, why wasn't this kid giving him a straight answer? "Nothing's going to happen, and Yami and the others are with you anyway."

Yugi sniffed and loosened his grip on the pillow, raising his eyes to meet Seto's, "But-"

"No 'but's Yugi, it's late and you should be in bed," he raised his hand to take the pillow from Yugi. He was about to ask one last time what Yugi was afraid of, but the child seemed to have thought the conversation was over and that Seto was about to force him to go back to bed.

"No!" Yugi screamed, dropping to the floor and hugging the pillow even tighter, curling up slightly.

Seto jumped slightly, surprised by Yugi's outburst. "Y-Yugi!" he stuttered, standing up and stepping towards the child. He heard Mokuba begin to stir, but he still hadn't woken. Mokuba was a heavy sleeper, but one more scream from Yugi would have the younger Kaiba up as well. He reached down towards Yugi, but the moment Yugi felt Seto's hand on his shoulder he began to cry loudly.

"Yugi! Keep it down, you'll wake everyone up!" he whispered harshly, picking the light child up off the floor with ease. Yugi dropped the pillow and continued to cry, but as much as Seto knew he should be angry at Yugi's actions, he wasn't. He sat back down on the sofa and placed Yugi sideways on his lap. Surprisingly, the child's crying instantly got quieter and he leaned into Seto's chest, sniffing and whimpering slightly. "Yugi?" he tapped the child's shoulder lightly to try and get his attention.

"What if..." Yugi hiccoughed slightly, "the scary guy comes back..."

Seto's eyes widened as realisation hit him; of coarse! It hadn't been a day since Yugi was taken from his bed in the dead of night. Of coarse he would be afraid; he had been in a supposedly secure building with all his friends around and yet he'd still been taken.

"Don't worry Yugi, no ones going to take you."

"Can I stay with you?" Yugi whimpered, clutched some of the material from Seto's shirt in his fist; he clearly wasn't planning on going anywhere.

"W-well," Now this was awkward. "Yugi, I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Please Seto..." Yugi muttered quietly. He sniffed slightly and looked up at Seto.

The CEO was surprised at what he saw in those eyes; it was a sort of desperation he hadn't seen in a long time. The only person who had ever looked at him with that much intensity before was Mokuba, after he had just had a nightmare and wanted nothing but a hug from his brother to make the shadows of his nightmares go away. That's just what Yugi wanted now, for someone to chase his nightmares away. All he wanted was comfort, and the only one he wanted if from was Seto.

Sighing Seto reached down and put his hand under Yugi's arms. There was some resistance from the small child, but he managed to pull his shirt free of the child's hands and hold him at arms length. Yugi was just beginning to whimper again when Seto placed him down on one end of the sofa, then lay down on his side so his head was resting on the arm at the opposite side. Yugi blinked his teary eyes in confusion and looked at Seto's face for answers, but his eyes were already closed. "S... Seto?" he asked timidly.

"You can stay if it makes you feel better," Seto whispered quietly so as not to startle the child, "but go straight to sleep."

"Ok," Yugi whispered loudly back, and Seto would have had to resist rolling his eyes if they hadn't already been closed. This felt so odd. Hopefully the child would just curl up and sleep without any other complaints.

He listened carefully as Yugi slid back off the sofa. For a second Seto thought he was going to leave, but he had just got down to retrieve the pillow he had dropped earlier, then clambered back up onto his side of the sofa by Seto's feet.  
_"Go to sleep now Yugi."_ he thought to himself, yawning.

After a few minutes Seto had almost drifted off to sleep, but at the edge of his consciousness he felt movement. He tried to ignore it, but curiosity kept him wavering between being asleep and awake. _"Can't a guy get a decent nights sleep?"_ he groaned in his mind. Then something pressed softly against his chest and his eyes snapped open. He almost jumped straight up from the unexpected physical contact, but stopped himself. "What the...?"  
Yugi had crawled from one side of the sofa to the other and had settled down right in front of Seto, arms wrapped around his pillow and back leaned against Seto's chest. He was already fast asleep.

Seto looked around awkwardly, then back down at Yugi. Judging by how tense Yugi had been earlier, any attempts to move him were bound to wake him up. It was probably best to just leave him where he was. With one last look around the room and one last yawn, he closed his eyes and began, once again, to drift off the sleep.

He sat up a moment later and retrieved the blanket Raine had dropped on him earlier, pulling it out from behind him and placing it over the sleeping Yugi. He smiled slightly as the child let one arm release the pillow and grip the blanket, snuggling into it, then finally slipped back into the world of dreams.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Sorry this chapters so bad! I haven't written a thing since I left for Irish college (28th of June) and I've barely read a thing (two and a half small books in three months) so my writing is really off, please forgive me -sweatdrops- I need to start practising again, I really didn't like how this chappy came out.  
Anywho-dily, please review and tell me the good and bad things about it. See all of ya next time!  
Bay 


	20. CHAPTER TEASER! DON'T REVIEW!

**NOTE:** Just thought I'd let you guys know I'm trying to get this updated, I'm not dead. I was gonna do it Saturday, but there was no one to mind my nephew so I had to, and on Sunday I was at a party. Didn't get on last night, but did today XD Just thought I'd give ya the start of the next chapter. This is what I wrote in the last hour, and it was fun!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Twenty - Nameless Chappy! MWAHA! **

"I say we poke him."

"You will do no such thing..."

"Oh... Okay... It's just... he's been sleeping forever."

_"Forever needs five for minutes..."_ Seto thought sleepily as the voices at the edge of him mind began to pull him from quite a lovely dream involving lots of bombs, and all of them aimed at Ishizu. She'd been rambling on to him about tarot cards or destiny or something stupid, then threw a crystal ball at his head. He'd swatted in aside like an irritating fly, then ordered her to be taken prisoner and thrown in the dungeons (of where, he had no idea). The bombs had just come out of no where, but Seto had liked that little perk very much.

"Smiling in your sleep is one thing; smirking is another. He's kinda creepy, Ishizu."

_"ISHIZU! Crap!"_ He'd forgotton he was in that devil-womans house! He stopped himself from leaping up at the last second, deciding to think about his situation first. It was always his way; take a deep breath, analyse the situation, then take the best coarse of action... as long as it didn't ruin his composer. One time, when he was young, he had just let one kid hit him, because he didn't want to look like an idiot jumping out of the way. He'd learned to dodge with _style_ since then.

Now, though, he hadn't the foggiest clue how he could manage to look like the image of the powerful, confident CEO he had worked so hard to create. Nope, he just couldn't figure out a way to wake with style. Should he just sit up slowly without a word, get up, and leave the room? Nah, that had the 'cold-shoulder' aspect down, but even in his head it looked stupid. Getting up quickly was worse. Rolling off the sofa wasn't even an option. It was something little kids did! Plus he'd be crushing Yugi.

Yugi! He'd forgotton about him too!

Now that he was paying attention, fully awake but his eyes still closed, he wondered how he could forget. Even though he couldn't see him he could feel the child had abandoned his pillow and was clutching the front of Seto's shirt instead. He felt his face warm; great... just great! Here he was, trying to keep his reputation in the eyes of the one person who hadn't seen him acting like a maniac, and here he was cuddled up with a five-year-old on the sofa!

_"Well wonderful, guess there's no point anymore..."_ he opened his eyes slowly and grimanced, the light from the sun shining right through the blinds covering the window and into his eyes. He cursed under his breath, but it was obviously loud enough, becuase Raine choose that moment to jump against the back of the sofa, jerking it forward slightly, and leaning down to his ear.

"Mmmmorning sleepy-head!"

Seto, forgetting himself, groaned loudly and lifting his arm up to cover his head.

"Raine, that was not a very polite thing to do to our guest."

_"Lady Drugged..."_ Seto thought, going so far as to force spite into the voice of his thoughts. Great, what was she going to think of him now? He could just imagine (unfortunately);

_"Oh my goodness Kaiba! A sign of immaturity! Clearly you were a child in your past lifetime!"_

She probably would be air-headed enough to say something like that. Oh, she acts all smart, but when had she ever said anything even remotely inteligent? All she talked about was destiny! Destiny, destiny, destiny! And priests. And Pharaohs.

_"Oh my God, she's crazy, isn't she?"_

"Good morning Seto Kaiba, did you sleep well?" Ishizu offered politely, Raine quickly back ing away when she spotted Yugi. In the spur of the moment she'd forgotton he was sleeping. He was now gripping tighter to Seto's shirt, groaning tiredly.

When he felt his face was awake enough to look scarey, Seto moved his arm away and glared up at the woman with his cold blue eyes, "Like a very uncomfortable rock."

"It's sleep like a baby, swim like a rock." Raine corrected, but fell quiet when both Ishizu and Seto gave her stern looks. "Sheesh, what I do?" she muttered to herself.

* * *

To Be Continued **(Tomorrow!)**

* * *

Well, hopefully I continue tomorrow. Don't review! This isn't a chap so doesn't deserve em! Wait til I've got it finished **XD** Slán!  
Bay 


	21. Sleeping in and Fish Teeth

Once again, sorry for the delay! but in the spirit of Christmas, I forced myself to sit down and finish a chapter for you guys! Which reminds me;

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**  
Or, if you don't celebrate Christmas  
**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

Yay! Christmas time is here, horray! And my irish teacher gave me just what I needed; all my favourite Christmas carols... IN IRISH! Bleh!  
Well actually... it is kinda cool, heehee **XD** At least she did something right this year!

So anyway, enjoy the chappy people! Ignore the really weird title XD

**NOTE:** I have not edited this in any way, so there's probably lots of typos! XD **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Twenty - Sleeping in and Fish Teeth **

"I say we poke him."

"You will do no such thing..."

"Oh... Okay... It's just... he's been sleeping forever."

_"Forever needs five more minutes..."_ Seto thought sleepily as the voices at the edge of his mind began to pull him from quite a lovely dream involving lots of bombs, and all of them aimed at Ishizu. She'd been rambling on to him about tarot cards or destiny or something stupid, then threw a crystal ball at his head. He'd swatted in aside like an irritating fly, then ordered her to be taken prisoner and thrown in the dungeons (of where, he had no idea). The bombs had just come out of no where, but Seto had liked that little perk very much.

"Smiling in your sleep is one thing; smirking is another. He's kinda creepy, Ishizu."

_"ISHIZU?! Crap!"_ He'd forgotten he was in that devil-woman's house! He stopped himself from leaping up at the last second, deciding to think about his situation first. It was always his way; take a deep breath, analyse the situation, then take the best coarse of action... as long as it didn't ruin his composer. One time, when he was young, he had just let one kid hit him, because he didn't want to look like an idiot jumping out of the way. He'd learned to dodge with _style_ since then.

Now, though, he hadn't the foggiest clue how he could manage to look like the image of the powerful, confident CEO he had worked so hard to create. Nope, he just couldn't figure out a way to wake with style. Should he just sit up slowly without a word, get up, and leave the room? Nah, that had the 'cold-shoulder' aspect down, but even in his head it looked stupid. Getting up quickly was worse. Rolling off the sofa wasn't even an option. It was something little kids did! Plus he'd be crushing Yugi.

Yugi! He'd forgotten about him too!

Now that he was paying attention, fully awake but his eyes still closed, he wondered how he could forget. Even though he couldn't see him he could feel the child had abandoned his pillow and was clutching the front of Seto's shirt instead. He felt his face warm; great... just great! Here he was, trying to keep his reputation in the eyes of the one person who hadn't seen him acting like a maniac, and here he was cuddled up with a five-year-old on the sofa!

_"Well wonderful, guess there's no point anymore..."_ he opened his eyes slowly and grimaced, the light from the sun shining right through the blinds covering the window and into his eyes. He cursed under his breath, but it was obviously loud enough, because Raine choose that moment to jump against the back of the sofa, jerking it forward slightly, and leaning down to his ear.

"Mmmmorning sleepy-head!"

Seto, forgetting himself, groaned loudly and lifted his arm up to cover his head.

"Raine, that was not a very polite thing to do to our guest."

_"Lady Drugged..."_ Seto thought, going so far as to force spite into the voice of his thoughts. Great, what was she going to think of him now? He could just imagine (unfortunately);

_"Oh my goodness Kaiba! A sign of immaturity! Clearly you were a child in your past lifetime!"_

She probably would be air-headed enough to say something like that. Oh, she acts all smart, but when had she ever said anything even remotely intelligent? All she talked about was destiny! Destiny, destiny, destiny! And priests. And Pharaohs.

_"Oh my God, she's crazy, isn't she?"_

"Good morning Seto Kaiba, did you sleep well?" Ishizu offered politely, Raine quickly backing away when she spotted Yugi. In the spur of the moment she'd forgotten he was sleeping. He was now gripping tighter to Seto's shirt, groaning tiredly.

When he felt his face was awake enough to look scary, Seto moved his arm away and glared up at the woman with his cold blue eyes, "Like a very uncomfortable rock."

"It's sleep like a baby, swim like a rock." Raine corrected, but fell quiet when both Ishizu and Seto gave her stern looks. "Sheesh, what I do?" she muttered to herself.

Ishizu turned her attention back to Seto, "Well, that is unfortunate. Though if you had asked, I would have been more than happy to let you use the guest room."

The CEO scowled at her - no way would he EVER ask her for ANYTHING - then glanced down at Yugi. He was awake now, but still blinking blearily, unsure whether or not to wake up properly or go back to sleep. He gave the child a light poke in the shoulder, catching his attention, before moving to sit up. Yugi groaned and, rather than let go like Seto had hoped, he clung harder to the teens shirt and buried his face in it. "Yugi still sleepy..." he slurred tiredly.

"That's because you wouldn't go to sleep last night," Seto said, but his voice had no real bite in it. He placed his hands under Yugi's arms and pulled him away lightly, gaining nothing but a moan of protest from the child. He set him down next to him, but Yugi shuffled over and leaned against Seto sleepily. _"Well isn't that peachy; he think I'm a frickin' pillow!"_

A smile pulled at Ishizu's face, "It appears that Yugi has taken a liking to you, Kaiba."

"Well isn't that special?" Seto spat at her, getting up and letting the child slip to lie on the sofa, not too quickly so as to startle the child, but fast enough to make it look like he didn't care if he upset Yugi or not. It didn't seem to make a difference, the second Seto was gone Yugi was rubbing his eyes, trying to wake up.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Raine noted, folding her arms. "You'd think a little hibernating would have made him _less_ grouchy."

"Seto..." Yugi moaned, still rubbing his eyes as he sat up. His hand had automatically reached out for the pillow he had dropped last night, and he started hugging it with one arm again.

Ishizu cleared her throat, silencing Seto before he could snap at Rain. Which was a good thing on Seto's part; it was too early to think of snarky comments. "With, regards to the curse..."

Seto narrowed his eyes, "You must be dumber than you look," he muttered, turning to look down at the child by his side, who was looking up with wide, questioning eyes at the word 'curse', "Yugi, go find Yami."

"But what is she talkin' about curses for?" Yugi asked, suddenly seeming far more awake. And worried. Clutching his pillow tightly he yelped, "Seto is dere a curse on me?!"

"No you idiot, she's talking about herself."

Ishizu and Rain exchanged confused glances, while Yugi's eyes snapped straight to Ishizu.

"She... She's _cursed...?_" Yugi asked, a slight hint of shock, but mostly awe, in his voice.

Seto felt a smile tug at his mouth, but managed to keep his face straight. Kids were so gullible. "That's right."

"What kind?"

Seto rolled his eyes. He'd hoped that hearing that the woman standing five feet away cursed would have a five-year-old running for the hills, or at least shaking a little, not staring at her like she was made of gold. "The bad kind," he said, reaching down and nudging Yugi lightly towards the door, "and it only works on kids, so you better get out of here before you... become.. a... fish..." he finished pathetically.

"A fish?!" Yugi exclaimed, turning now to look at Seto with sparkling eyes, "Really?!"

Seto blinked, "You... like that idea?"

Yugi nodded enthusiastically, "I always wanted to be a fishy!"

It took Seto a moment to digest this, "Why would you want to...?" he shook his head. Not the time, there were other people in the room. People who were probably laughing at him right now. "Go find Yami and tell him about the fish curse then."

"Ok!" Yugi exclaimed, turning and dashing towards the door, but not before stopping and staring curiously at Ishizu for a moment. Then he was gone, with only the sound of his feet padding on the wooden hall floor behind him.

Seto kept his eyes on the doorway for a moment to compose himself, then straightened up and folded his arms, "You were saying?" he said, his voice slightly straining at the sight of the smile on Ishizu's face, as well as the grin on Rain's.

Ishizu let him sit in silence for a second - just to let him soak in his embarrassment, Seto guessed - then continued, "As I was saying, regarding the curse that was placed on the Pharaoh and his companions-"

_"It's always 'the Pharaoh and his companions', or 'Pharaoh and friends', or 'Pharaoh and those other people.'"_ Seto thought absently to himself.

"-It appears that Rain had found the correct instructions for the item," Ishizu glanced at Rain, "but hadn't followed them correctly." The younger girl grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

_"Maybe she's got the hots for him."_ Seto made a face at that thought.

Ishizu blinked, "Kaiba, are you listening?"

"Where's my brother?" Seto asked, suddenly realising his brother wasn't in the room with them. He was wondering why he hadn't turned around and had to hide a jump as he normally did when Mokuba appeared by his side.

Rain rolled her eyes, "I guess that answers your question Ishizu..."

_"She asked me a question? Uh... I'm... Coldly ignoring her. That's it."_ Seto tapped his finger off his arm, pretending to feel impatient that they hadn't answered his question. Actually, they hadn't answered his question yet. Now he really was kinda peeved. _"... I need more sleep."_

"Mokuba's holding the fort while we try and talk to _you_ about de-chibi-fying your friends," Rain explained, gesturing with one hand while resting the other on her hip, "So maybe you could, you know, wake up and get your ears working?"

_"She's annoying."_ Seto was really feeling out of character today. Luckily he was keeping all these comments to himself. "So what do you propose we do?"

"Kaiba!" Rain sighed loudly, "Ishizu already told you, we already have the potion recipe."

"I know that, idiot," Seto snapped. He didn't really, but he wasn't going to tell her that. "I mean how long will it take? What do we have to do?"

"Well, unfortunately, the instructions Rain was following are the correct ones," Ishizu explained, frowning, "but one of the ingredients is quite rare, and Rain used my supply up in her attempt to create the potion yesterday."

"So technically, you don't have a potion at all," Seto sneered. Yes! A slip up!

"No, it simply means we will have to alternate the final result." Ishizu corrects him, a slight hint of smugness in her voice. Oo, she knew what he'd been thinking… Weird woman. "It will work the same way, but the texture will be slightly different."

Seto didn't know what to say to that, so he settled on a good old reliable grunt, then asked, "So what do you want me to do? I'm hardly an expert in any of this hocus-pocus nonsense."

"You only say it's nonsense," Rain grinned, "because _you_ don't understand it!"

"We would like you to take the Pharaoh-" Ishizu started.

_"And his friends?"_

"-and his friends-"

_"Knew it."_

"-out of the house while we create the potion." When Seto remained silent, she continued, "It will take an entire day to make, and the fewer distractions the better. It may seem simple, but this potion takes a great deal of concentration."

"A whole day?" Rain muttered. She's made hers in an hour max. _"Well, guess that explains why it went wrong... I need to brush up on my hieroglyphs..."_

"Can't you get you're best friend Kiko to do it?" Seto asked, but almost immediately added, "Fine, I'll take them out of the house. Mokuba could probably distract them long enough for you to make this 'potion'."

"Hey, don't leave it all up to poor Mokuba," Raine protested, "These kids are hard work!"

"And not my problem," Seto turned on his heal and headed towards the door, really wishing we was wearing his long trench coat to aid to his exit. He loved that jacket, it was just so... _dramatic_. It made statements, and not just fashion ones.

As he left the room and headed down the corridor he smirked, hearing Rain complain about him to Ishizu who, despite trying to sound indifferent, seemed to be a little annoyed with the thought of having him mind her brother and her precious Pharaoh for a whole day. Success; he's annoyed Lady Drugged. This day was starting to look good already.

* * *

"Fish?" 

"Ya! She's got a curse!"

Yami didn't look convinced. He shuffled around a little to try and get more comfortable on the tiled kitchen floor, to no avail, before asking, "Where'd she get it from?"

"Uh..." Yugi paused for a moment and blinked, then looked up thoughtfully, "Hmm... I'm not sure... Maybe she was _bitten_ by a fish!"

"Do fish have teeth?" Ryou asked as he sat down next to Yugi, helping to form a circle with the small group of children. Bakura was standing over beside Mokuba, who was looking in the fridge for food, and Marik, Téa and Joey had also joined Yami and Yugi on the floor.

"Of coarse they do silly!" Marik exclaimed, rolling his eyes, and head, enthusiastically, "Don't you know the song? One, two, three four five, once I caught a fish alive! Six, se-ven, eight nine ten, then I let him go again!"

"Why did you let him go?" Yugi sang along happily.

Marik grinned and threw out his hand. "Because he bit my finger so!"

"Which finger did it bite?" Téa joined in this time.

Marik poked his little finger on his left hand, "This little fin-ger on the right!"

All the children laughed and began to sing the song again, Yami fighting for main vocals and eventually winning. They had sung it about eight time by the time Seto entered the room, and merely glanced at the giggling group in confusion.

"Hey Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed, closing the fridge door, "I've been lookin' for breakfast, but I don't think these guys had been expecting nine visitors to pop up all of a sudden... Or to drink all their grape juice."

"I was thirsty!" Ryou beamed.

"So that's where all the shleour1 went..." Seto shook his head as Ryou giggled nervously, then looked at the group. _"One, two, three, four, five, six... seven? Oh ya, Téa's there now..."_

"Alright everyone," he said, stepping forward and looking at the circle of children, "we're leaving."

"WHAT?!" The group yelled in unison.

Now that, Seto hadn't expected.

"Well be coming back later." he said.

"No, it's not dat," Téa said, shaking her head, "It's just dat-"

"We're STARVING!" Bakura yelled, clutching his stomach and making a face. Thee was a chorus of 'ya's from the rest of the children, who all held their stomachs and frowned also.

"Come to think of it Seto, they've hardly eaten anything since yesterday morning." Mokuba said with a frown. "Man, with all the worry of losing Yugi I didn't even notice."

"You mean Lady-... Ishizu didn't feed them?" Seto winced at himself. How'd he nearly slip that one up?

Mokuba shook his head, apparently ignoring Seto's mistake. "She only showed up when you did. The only thing they've eaten is the candy Kiko gave them last night."

Seto groaned. Great, hungry children. "Ok, there's not enough food in this house for you," they looked just about ready to cry when he said that, "but the food here probably tastes terrible anyway. Let's go out and get something to eat in the city." "Oo!" Yami bounced to his feet and stumbled forward slightly, clenching his hands in front of him and beaming up at Seto, "Can we go to the arcade too?!"

Seto took one look at Yami's beaming smile and shining eyes and knew he couldn't say no. If he did, it could be painful. He shrugged, "I don't see why not." There was a collected cheer from the group as Seto turned to Mokuba.

"The arcade?" Mokuba asked, "Are you sure?"

"Did the chicken come first? No, I'm not sure, but we'll see. Now," the CEO stretched and looked down at the children, frowning. He turned back to Mokuba. "Uh... Think you can help me find fourteen different shoes?"

"Sixteen," Mokuba grinned, pointing at his own bare feet.

"Right..."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

1 It's sparkling grapejuice, don't know why Ryou would like it, but my sister does! **XD**

Well that was terrible random **XD** And terribly written, but kinda entertaining for me, hope ya liked! Please review and see ya next time!  
Bay Bay!

Bayleef


	22. Mommy Seto

(Crap title Oo)  
Oh my God! I found my Captain Seto music! XD The minute I turned on 'Chie to Yuuki da!' from Medabots I was able to write no problem! Too bad I was nearly finished when I turned it on XD  
Look it up! It's really catchy XD

Now, I'm gonna give you guys a warning, this chappys gonna be kinda boring ; It's really just an interval chapter, where I'm setting up for the next. I've yet to plan some of the chibi's last-day adventures, but I've got a few ideas XD

Anyway... enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"

_"These are thoughts"_

**Chapter Twenty-One - Mommy Seto**

* * *

"Seto my foots is cold." Yami frowned

"Well then you shouldn't have let Bakura flush your other shoe down the toilet, should you?" Seto pointed out to the pouting five-year-old, who shot a glare at the mention of the other child's name. Bakura moved around to hide behind Mokuba, but had a smirk plastered across his face. Ever since Yami had attacked him back in Seto's mansion for turning off the security system that led to Yugi's kidnapping, Bakura had avoided the other child. However, Bakura had also wanted some sort of revenge, and when Marik had thrown the former-pharaoh's shoe at him, he had thought that it would be ever so evil of him to ruin the boys precious piece of footwear. He hadn't thought it would actually fit down the toilet, though. Or block it.

"I just hope Ishizu doesn't find out about it until _after_ this is all cleared up. I wouldn't want to have to clean up the mess that's gonna cause," Mokuba said, glancing back and doing yet another head count to make sure none of the kids had wandered off. Marik and Bakura were happily trotting at either side of him, Yugi was sticking to Seto's side like glue, with Ryou next to him, and Téa was walking just ahead of the group with Yami, while Joey walking behind him and kept stepping on the heel of the one shoe Yami was wearing, giggling whenever Yami turned around to give out to him. _"That's gonna end in a black eye for you, Joey..."_ Mokuba thought, frowning as Yami spun around and shoved Joey hard, making the blond stumbling backwards.

"Yami..." Seto warned the child by lowering his voice, but Yami spun around and looked up at him defiantly, unfazed by the teens stern voice.

"But he keeps stepping on my shoe!" he protested, pointing accusingly at the boy standing a few feet away, a smug look set on his face. Oh, how he loved to annoy Yami. "And if I lose another one I'll have ta walk around in my socks!"

"Don' worry Yami," Téa beamed happily, spinning around to look directly up at Seto with large, blue eyes, "Seto'll buy you a new pair! Right Seto?"

Seto scoffed, "Nice try bright eyes. I'm not taking you guys to the mall."

Téa jutted out her bottom lip and pouted, "But he'll get feet colds if you don't, and the malls the best place to-"

Behind them Joey made a face and whined, "Eww! Malls is for _girls_. It's full of clothes and stuff."

"I don't wanna do girly stuff!" Marik piped up, folding his arms across his chest and looking very annoyed all of a sudden. "Why's _she_ with us anyway?"

"Ya," Joey exclaimed, pointing a finger right between the young girls eyes, "What says you can just show up and start telling us what to do? We were here first!"

Yugi winced at Joey's raised voice and stepped closer to Seto, now almost pressed up against the side of the CEO's leg, "Téa's my friend..." he offered, but far too quietly for anyone to hear.

"Cut it out Joey," Seto said, reaching down and lightly guiding Yugi so the child was a further, though still-relatively-uncomfortable, distance away from him. When the blond continued to protest he looked back and said, "You know what, she's less trouble than you. Maybe we should get rid of you instead."

"Seto..." Mokuba frowned, glancing back at Joey. Luckily the child didn't seem all that upset, but Seto's statement could have really hurt Joey's feelings. The last thing they needed was for the waterworks to spring a leak. Or burst a pipe.

Seto cursed quietly to himself and rubbed his head, "Sorry Mokuba, I just dont' feel like myself today... I think this whole situation is only just starting to catch up with me..."

"Typical," Mokuba scoffed, smiling, "just as it's coming to an end."

"Hmm..." Seto nodded in agreement, running his hand through his hair with a sigh before shoving his hands in his pocket.

It was this simple gesture that sparked something in Mokuba, and made him take a step back and take a second look at his brother. Now that he paid attention, he noticed that everything about his brother had changed since this whole thing started. His once perfectly combed hair was messy, and when he walked his shoulders were more slouched. He actually looked sort of relaxed. And his clothes! Black pants, a white t-shirt, black jacket and trainers. TRAINERS! Seto hated those things unless it was for exercise, which was something he didn't include in his daily schedule. Also, the fact that he wasn't carrying a suitcase or some sort of bag with a laptop or cell phone inside it spoke volumes.  
_"Wow, Seto really is different."_

"Joey, apologise to Téa and we can forget about this," Seto said.

"Hmph," Joey folded his arms as Marik had already done, "Stupid girl..."

Mokuba sighed, "Jo-"

"You take that back!"

All eyes turned to land on Yami, who was standing with his fists clenched and arms stiff by his sides; little Yami's 'fighting stance', as Mokuba called it. Seto frowned, _"Oh boy."_

Joey jerked his arms down by his side also and yelled, "You're not the boss of me!"

Yami puffed up his cheeks for a moment, then raised his arm and pointed angrily at Joey, "You stop saying mean things about her right now!"

Mokuba stepped between the two and raised his arms up at either side, "Ok, break it up you two-"

"I'll say mean things if I want to!" Joey yelled loudly, taking a step towards Yami dispite Mokuba standing in his path. "Because she's a stupid _girl_."

"She's not stupid!" Yami yelled even louder, taking a step forward also.

Seto wanted to say something, but his mind was too busy overloading with blank answer-pages to form words; what was Yami doing? Ok, that was obvious, he was standing up for Téa. Answer number one, check. But why? Multi-choice answer for this one:  
a) He was picking a fight with Joey.  
b) He was doing it because Joey's insults were upsetting Yugi.  
c) He was doing it to protect Téa.

The first answer, highly possible. The second, even more so. The third...? He was a bit doubtful on that one; in all the time Yami had been with him the child had only grown close to one person, and that was Yugi. He didn't even like Mokuba that much. The chances of him standing up for someone that had only been around for a few hours wasn't likely.

Wait... why was this important again?

Now that he snapped back to reality he noticed the children were dangerously close to starting a fight, Mokuba almost squashed between them and trying to negociate over the voices of Yugi, Ryou and Téa telling Yami not to fight and Marik and Bakura edging Joey on.

Seto sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head, _"How do I solve this now?"_ he thought calmly, a smile tugging at his lips when he noticed Mokuba practically begging the children to calm down, while struggling not to yell at Joey's cheering squad. Seto took one look at Yami; spoilt, bossy... protective, yes, but stubborn too. He then looked to Joey - violent, disobedient, his only good was being that he made the others laugh, but there was one little weakness he had.

"Yami, Joey," he said firmly, only rising his voice slightly but managing to grab all seven children's attention, "if you stop fighting right now, you can have all the desserts you want after dinner. No restrictions." Joey's mouth dropped open in shock while the rest of the children glanced to each other in surprise, "None?"

Mokuba looked quickly around at the miniatures surrounding him and frowned; this group on sugar was NOT a good thing! Especially Marik. Mokuba could do without meeting 'Super Star' again for a while. "Um, Seto, are you sure-?"

Marik leapt in before Mokuba could finish his sentence, his eyes wide and hopeful, "So we can have choc-o-late syrup on a choc-o-late bar in a choc-o-late ice cream with choc-o-late sprinkles and a choc-o-late milkshake, too?"

Seto visibly struggled not to cringe at Marik's over-pronunciation of the work 'chocolate', but nodded. "Sure, why not."

"We'll be good!" Joey piped up, instantly backing about three feet away from Yami as if to prove he wasn't lying. Yami scowled at him, but Joey didn't dare make a face at him in case Seto would think they were fighting.

Mokuba slapped his hand over his eyes and sighed. "Great..."

Yugi tilted his head and looked up at Seto, placing his hand beside his mouth and whispering loudly, "What's wrong with Mokuba?"

"I'm not dealing with this alone Seto," Mokuba warned, pointing accusingly at his brother, "You're helping this time; I didn't come back from camp to do all your dirty work for you."

"You hated it there Mokuba," Seto shrugged, a small smirk pulling at his lips, "You owe me."

Mokuba's mouth dropped open in disbelief, "Oh no you don't! I'm not dealing with six-" "Seven," Seto interjected.

"Seven!" Mokuba answered forcefully, "Seven hyper-active five-year-olds. It was tough enough with Kiko and Rain helping last night, and... And... " Mokuba stopped and blinked, noticing a smile on his brothers face, despite Seto's attempts to hide it by lowering his head so his chin almost touched his chest. Mokuba took a deep breath and sighed loudly, earning a slight snicker from Seto before he coughed lightly to cover it up. "You like seeing me like this?"

Seto cleared his throat, "You don't get frustrated often," he said, still smiling slightly, but quickly smoothing out his features to their trademark expressionless setting. It was only momentary, though, before they relaxed again. "Sorry."

Mokuba smiled and shook his head, "No, it's fine." He didn't know what to make of Seto's new attitude, and he was pretty sure his brother was just as confused about his new antics as Mokuba was, but he didn't want to interrupt. If he pointed it out to him, Seto would most likely snap back to his old self like he had when around Ishizu.

Reaching down, Mokuba took Ryou's hand, which automatically signalled for them all to link up in a chain. Yugi, Téa and Yami stayed near Seto, though, rather than joining Mokuba's 'line of ducklings', as Marik had happily named it.  
"So," he said, looking around, "where do we feed 'em?"

"McDonalds!" Joey piped up, and was quickly joined by a chorus of agreement.

Seto made a face, suddenly aware that he hadn't brushed his teeth after tasting that foul food last night. He could almost feel the grease on his tongue. "No."

"But you said we could have _anything_," Marik piped up, pointing at Seto as if to emphasize his point.

"After _dinner_, not breakfast," the elder Kaiba pointed out, earning a moan of protest from all seven children. Surprisingly, Yugi was the loudest.

"I wanted a hamburger..." he muttered quietly to himself.

"Listen ankle-biters, you want to have a good day?" Seto asked, the children nodding almost in unison, "You want to go to the arcade and the ice cream store and... the park.. and the... zoo?" he was clutching at straws now, and regretting every word coming out of his mouth - he didn't want to be seen in the zoo looking at zebras, surrounded by a herd of his very own - but the kids seemed to like it because they were nodding enthusiastically, their eyes lighting up. Even Yami looked excited, instead of his usually cocky or mischievous expression.

"Well, if you want to do any of that, you need a decent breakfast first," he explained, "so Mokuba and I are deciding where to eat. And you'll eat everything that's put in front of you, alright?" he added a little sternness in his last sentence, but it didn't really matter. The kids were already daydreaming about what sort of day lay ahead of them.

Mokuba grinned and chuckled, "Nice work mommy."

Seto scoffed and turned his back on Mokuba. "Let's go," he said, then began to make his way down the street, trying to carry himself with as much purpose and dignity he could muster in hopes of dulling Mokuba's comment. It might have worked, had he not had Yami and Téa marching in front of him slowing his progress, and Yugi clinging to his side. Mokuba sniggered and followed, a chain of children following him and telling each other about all the sweets and choc-o-late they were going to eat, or how they were going to fight the lion in the zoo and win. ("You can't do that Joey..." Ryou muttered, earning a glare from the blond child.)

Yugi looked back at Mokuba, then up and Seto, then back to Mokuba again. His eyes fell on Mokuba's hand, which held Ryou's so as not to lose the child, as well as the other three connected to him. Biting his lip, Yugi looked back at Seto, but let his eyes rest on the CEO's hand, which was presently hanging loosely by his side, near Yugi's head. Slowly, Yugi brought his hand up so it was hovering near Seto's, gulped, then slipped his hand into the older boys palm.

Seto started when he felt something touch his hand and looked down, but Yugi quickly turned his head to the floor, not wanting to meet Seto's gaze.  
_"What is he...?"_ Seto frowned. His instant thought was to pull his hand away from the child; he wasn't one for physical contact, and what would people think if they saw him, Seto Kaiba, holding a five-year-olds hand?

But as these questions ran through his head, he found that he didn't care about the answers. He didn't like close contact, he just wasn't comfortable with it, but the rest, for some reason, didn't bother him. Personally, he didn't care what people thought of him in this situation. Professionally, though, he knew his cold facade was what gave him the edge in the business world. doing this could damage his image.

Yugi had shut his eyes tight when he'd lowered his head, waiting for Seto's hand to vanish from his. After they had been walking for a few minutes, Yugi was forced to open his eyes when he stumbled after stepping off the curb.

"Watch yourself," he heard Seto's voice say, and for a moment the CEO's hand tightened around his to prevent him from falling. Once he was steady again, Seto loosened his grip and let his hand hang by his side again, but he didn't pull it away from the child's grip. Yugi smiled brightly when he noticed this, gripping the CEO's hand a little tighter now and walking with a slight spring in his step.

Mokuba smiled, but didn't say a word. Seto would only get embarrassed if he did.

Téa looked back and blinked at the two Kaiba brothers, then looked over at Yami, who for some reason found his fingers very interesting, and so was poking each one of them in turn, turning his hands around and examining them. Smiling, she reached out and clasped one of his hands in hers, causing him to yelp.

"Whad're you doin'?" he asked, blinking in confusion.

"I don' wanna be left out," Téa beamed brightly, swinging her arm slightly and nodding back to the two groups behind her.

Yami frowned and looked down at they're joined hands, making a face. When he quickly looked back at Téa, worried that she'd seen his look of disgust, he found her beaming brightly at him. He blushed slightly, frowning, then scoffed, turning his head away from her, "Girls..."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Just a little pointless fun on my part XD This is the first thing I've written in a long LONG time, so please don't kill me XD  
The next part will be more fun, I promise. I'm hoping to give each chibi their own 'adventure', or maybe give them adventures in pairs, but we'll see how that works out XD  
Thanks all for now people! Thanks for reading and please leave a review!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  



End file.
